Sam's Imprint Story
by amalin06
Summary: First Imprint Story. Ever wonder what is going on in Emily's head? Or what Sam is thinking when he's wearing his stone mask? What was Emily thinking when she was attacked by Sam? What was he thinking? Is he really the cool person Jacob says he is?
1. Prologue

**I am going to try to get the time line correct, but since they have no actual dates, I am only guessing. I also have to work it so that it fits my story. I admit, there isn't alot of action in this story, since it is from Emily POV, but you do get an inside look at the woman behind the man, so to say.

* * *

**

Prologue

My name is Emily Young Uley.

If anyone would have told me that one day,

I would be mothering 10 werewolves

I would have called them crazy.

But that was before.

Well, now I sometimes

I think I go a little crazy,

but you would too.

I never thought

That I would be the cause

Of my best friend, and cousins,

heartbreak. Or that I really

didn't have a choice.

I never thought

That I would be permanently disfigured,

and I wouldn't care.

But this is my life.

Sam,

Jared,

Paul,

Embry,

Jacob,

Quil,

Leah,

Seth,

Collin,

Brady.

This is my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Why would she take him back? He disappeared for over 2 weeks, never letting anyone know what was going on. So, now, I am on my way to Leah's to give her and Sam a piece of my mind. If he ever hurts her again, well, let's just say it will not be pretty. I am not one for violence, I am usually a pretty even tempered person, but when someone hurts my family, well, you get my drift.

I pulled up to her house, I've been here numerous times, I mean I basically consider this my second home. Leah and I are like sisters, I remember when she started dating Sam. She called me up, we were in 10th grade, going on and on about how nice he was. I was sincerely happy for her. They were so in love. They have been with each other for a year and a half. Then about 6 months ago, she calls me up, hysterical. He was missing. Then he comes back and totally ignores her. What kind of boyfriend does that? Then she calls me last night and tells me that for the past 2 months, they have been working it out, that he really loves her, and he promises never to hurt her again. I'm sorry, but that just don't work.

I pushed open the door.

"Leah? Are you home? I know your home, you better get down here and talk to me" I yelled for her.

"Em? Is that you?" She comes running down the stairs and hugs me.

"Em, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am here to give you a piece of my mind. Did you honestly think that after what you told me last night, that I would just let you do that?" I told her. Really, she should know me better than that.

"Em, just meet him. You will feel differently, about him then. He's right upstairs, let me call him down." Leah said.

"Fine, but I reserve the right for veto power." I told her only half kidding. I mean she was like a sister, if anyone hurt her...

"Sam, come down here and meet my cousin." Leah yelled.

I looked at the stairs expectantly. I didn't hear any footsteps, I just saw feet, attached to a very nice pair of legs, that were only being covered by a pair of cut off jean shorts. Then his bare chest came into view. And my oh my what a beautiful chest it was. The way his muscles rippled when he moved. He had very wide shoulders. Finally he came into view, he was almost 7 feet tall. He had shoulder length raven black hair.

He walked over to Leah and bent down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Well, I mean he was good looking, and he seemed sweet. Maybe I could give him a chance for Leah's sake.

"Sam, I want you to meet my cousin, Emily. Emily this is Sam." Leah said.

He lifted his head to look at me. The moment our eye's connected, it felt like an electric current went through me. His jaw dropped and he started trembling. I looked at Leah, to see her looking at him in confusion.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked him.

He seemed to snap out of it and he looked at her, with what seemed like a forced smile.

"Nothing, honey. But I have to go. I have things to do." He said.

He bent down to give her a little kiss and left. I looked back at Leah.

"Is he always that weird?" I asked her. I followed her up to her room. We sat down on her bed.

"Not usually, but he's been acting different for the past couple months. Ever since he disappeared." Leah told me. She picked up a picture frame of the two of them, at home coming last year. She had tears in her eye's.

"Em, I'm scared. I think I'm losing him. After he came back, he wasn't the same. He was distant, like he was scared of something. It got better for a while, then it got worse. Now he made me all these promises, and just now, with the kiss, well that's the way he acts when he pulls away. I'm so scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Leah cried.

I reached over and hugged her.

"Ssh, Lee, it's OK. No matter what I will be here. Don't let some boy, make you feel like this. Your better than this. Remember? You have always been the strong, brave one. Your gorgeous. You can get any guy. Yeah, Sam's hot, like some sun god, but he's not the only man out there." I told her.

"Em, you way better looking than me, I mean you have that exotic look. I think it's from being half Makah." She said.

I laughed.

"Come on, Leah. We need to go to the store and then we will bake some cookie. That's what we need some chocolate chip cookies." I told her.

We ran to the store and got the ingredients, and baked cookies all night. I promised to come visit for the summer. She promised to keep me updated on the Sam thing.

I went home and finished up my senior year of school. I talked my mom into allowing me to get a little house on the La Push Reserve. Leah was having problems with Sam again. He kept on pushing her away. Telling her, it's not her, it's him. I mean, come on. Can't you get any more generic than that. She told me that every time I call, he runs from the house. I think he is scared of me. What for, I have no clue. I just know, that I will never let him forgive himself if he hurts my cousin.

What happened next, was a shock to everyone. I mean, who could have guessed. Let's just say, my life will never be the same. Not in a good way, but not in a bad way either.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know it seems, Emily is a little OOC, but you have to think, she has been through alot. And in the last chapter, she was in high school, so she still had the girly girl things or what ever. Once she has to take care of a pack of hormonal teenage werewolves, she does grow up.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Come on, Leah, it's the last box." I told her.

She was helping me move all my stuff in. I was able to buy a cute little 2 story yellow cottage. It was 2 bedrooms, and it had a little garden out back. It was a little secluded, but I like it.

"Now, that this is all done. I have to unpack and I am inviting you and Sam over to dinner tomorrow night." I told her.

I wanted to see exactly what was wrong. Leah was going to move in with me, and we were going to commute to the collage in Port Angeles. But I would have to get used to Sam, so I wanted to get to know him.

"Yeah, I'm letting him know tonight." Leah said.

"When do you want to move your things in?" I asked her while unpacking the kitchen stuff.

"Well, I wanted to give you a couple weeks or so, to get your stuff unpacked so we don't have a bunch of boxes everywhere." She said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I told her.

We were almost down with the downstairs, when we heard a husky, sexy voice.

"Hello? Anyone home?" The very sexy voice called.

I was just about to say something when Leah squealed and jumped up.

"Sam!" She yelled.

She ran to him and jumped in his arms. He gave her a little hug and sorta pushed her away. She pouted a little bit, and his eye's swept the room and landed on me. The smile that he smiled lit up his face. I couldn't help but smile back. Even though I knew it was wrong, I felt like I had to make it my goal in life to make sure he was happy. What is wrong with me?

"Sam." Leah smacked him, bringing him back down to earth."Emily invited us to dinner tomorrow. So you will be there, right?" She asked him.

He looked from her to me and nodded his head carefully. Then he made some excuse to leave.

"I tell you, ever since your last visit, he's been acting funny." She said.

"I'm sorry Leah, if I did anything to make it worse." I told her.

"Em, you didn't do anything. All you have ever said is Hi. Seriously, it's all his problem. What ever it is, he better get over it, and soon. I don't know how much longer, I can deal with half of a man." She said.

The next day, I woke up bright and early to clean and cook. I really loved to cook, and I wanted to impress Sam and Leah. Leah informed me of how much Sam ate, so I made four pans of meat loaf, a huge pot of mashed potatoes, and a giant bowl of salad.

Just as I was finishing setting the table, there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and opened it, and put on my best smile.

"Welcome, to my humble abode." I told them.

Leah smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks for inviting me, Em."

"Yes, thank you." He said. Then his stomach rumbled.

I looked at him and giggled.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ is hungry, so let's eat." I told them.

I led them to the kitchen, where everything was served up already.

"So, Emily, how do you like living in La Push?" Sam asked me.

The way my name rolled off his tongue gave me chills.

"Hmm, oh, um, it's nice, I guess. Not that much different from the Makah Reservation." I told him.

I started to get a little nervous the way Sam was looking at me, and asking me question's. Leah looked like she didn't' like it either. She kept on throwing us glares.

After dinner, I started putting the dishes in the sink. I filled it up with water and started washing them up. I felt someone come up beside me, and take a plate from me. I looked up and it was Sam.

"Here, let me help you. After all, you cooked a delicious meal, it's the least I can do." He told me.

"No, that's OK. Leah will be lonely." I said looking back at the dishes so I couldn't see his eyes.

"It's OK, I insist." He said. I sighed and nodded me head.

Sometime in the middle of the dishes, we heard a door slam.

"Oh, god. Leah. I've got to go talk to her." I said as I ran out after her.

I found her walking back to her house.

"Leah!" I yelled.

She stopped and turned to look at me. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I don't like him that way, I swear. I was just trying to be nice to him for you." I told her.

"Em, you don't understand. I haven't seen him this happy, since before he disappeared. Not even then. The look that he has when he looks at you, is so intense. It's like you are the center of his world. He _never_ looked at me like that." She said.

"Leah, you can have him. I don't want him. He's yours. Your my sister, my cousin. I could never do anything like that to you. Please." I begged.

"Emily, please, I just need some time." Leah said.

Then she turned from me and went back to walking home. I sighed and walked back home. I opened the door to find Sam at the kitchen table with his hands in his hair. He looked up at me when I entered. I had tears running down my face.

"Oh, Em." He said as he walked over to me and engulfed me in a huge scorching hug.

I couldn't get over how well, we fit together. It felt good. Too good. I gently pushed him away, while wiping my eye's.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You have to go. I can't do this to Leah." I told him.

He nodded and walked to the door. I leaned on the counter. It felt like my heart was being ripped out. I took one last look at him before he left. His face looked the way I felt.

After he left, I walked into my room and crumble on my bed, sobbing. Though out the night as I would break down again, I would hear a heart wrenching howl in the woods. It made me feel somehow worse, to think that some poor animal was in the same kind of pain as I was.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I went through the next two weeks on auto pilot. I registered for school, as I only had 2 months till the first set of classes started. Leah was supposed to move in today, but she hadn't called me since that day. I was broken out of my daze by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Leah. Can I come over in a little bit?" She sounded a little hesitant, I just wanted to ease her nerves.

"Yeah, of course, Leah. Your always welcome here."

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there in like 30 min."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I heard a knock at the door. I answered it, and was very surprised to find Sam.

"I need to talk to you, can we go for a walk?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I... just let me write a note, I'm supposed to be getting company."

I didn't' think it was a good idea to let him know it was Leah, who's company I was getting.

_Went for a walk, be back soon. Love Em._

I set in on the table and followed Sam out to the woods. We didn't walk very far when he turned to me. He seemed nervous. He was looking around, and shuffling his feet. He looked like he really didn't want to say, what he had to say.

"Just say it, Sam."

"Emily, I just want to say, I'm breaking up with Leah. I can't do this anymore. I can't go on pretending the feelings I have for her are more than you."

My jaw just dropped. Why? How could he do that to her after all he put her through. She is going to be heart broken. Then something he said, took hold in my brain.

"For me? You like me?"

"Not like, Love. It's so hard to explain, but your my soul mate. I never felt like this before. I tried to make it work with Leah, I did, but it hurts." He looked a little sad. I wanted to comfort him, but it wasn't my place. Really who did he think he was? He couldn't just dump the women he was with for so long and try to get with her cousin, and then to make me feel the way I do about him.

I started to get mad., "You think it hurt _you_? Think about what Leah went through. She searched for you for 2 weeks, then you come home and ignore her, then you make her a bunch of promises that you broke, and say, oh it's OK, because I fell in love with your cousin. Do you think that makes it better?" I screamed.

I seen that he was shaking, and stepped closer to him to try to calm him. He flinched back.

"You think I asked for this? You think I wanted to be a monster? To be an outcast among outcasts?" He yelled.

Then he exploded and all I seen was a flash of black before pain exploded down my right side. Then everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I tried to open my eye's, but found that only the left eye would open. I glanced around, and seen Sam sleeping in the corner of the room. I turned my head to my right, and seen Leah sitting there.

"Leah." I croaked.

"Emily, your awake." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked her, trying to remember. I remember a flash of black, then pain, then nothing. There was something else there, I just needed to remember it.

"You were attacked by a bear. At least that's what Mr. Atera says. He found you in the woods." She told me.

"A bear?" I asked. That didn't sound right. I don't remember a bear. Just then a very handsome Dr. came in.

"Ah, Miss Young, it's good to see you finally awake." He said. Leah looked at me.

"I'm going to go home, now. I'll be in to see you later." She said. I nodded to her.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you feeling?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off by a growl. I looked toward the sound and seen Sam shaking in the corner. Something about it felt a little like Deja Vu.

"I feel fine, Dr. besides the obvious, I mean."I told the Dr.

I eyed a shaking Sam when it came back to me. The argument, him turning into a ...wolf? The look in his eye's before I blacked out. Regret, despair, hopelessness. The legends were true. I remember sitting with Leah as kids and hearing them. I gasped.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked eying me suspiciously.

"Yes."

They both looked at me with wary looks.

"And what do you remember?" The Dr. asked.

"It was a bear. I was walking in the woods, and it came out of no where." I told him. If what I thought happened, really did happen, then it wouldn't do me any good to tell a Dr. who would just throw me in a padded room and throw away the key.

Sam looked at me with a shocked expression. Dr. Cullen just nodded.

"Very well. The scars extend from your hairline, down your right arm. Right now, after they heal, they will be bright red. Then they will gradually fade to a lighter color of your skin tone. You could opt for plastic surgery for your face, but again with your skin tone, there will be scaring. So it is entirely up to you. Now if your not in any pain, you may go home. But you must have someone there to care for you."

He then left the room to get my discharged papers. Sam walked slowly to the side of my bed, I guess thinking I was scared of him. Truthfully, I don't think I could ever be scared of him. I reached out with my good hand for him. He took my hand then crumbled into the chair and started to sob.

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. I tried to keep in control, but I just couldn't."

I ran my hand through his hair, wanting to comfort him. I could see that it was hurting him. I didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but I just wanted to stop the pain. I felt a pull towards him, that I couldn't explain. It was like, if he left, a piece of me was missing.

"Ssh, it's OK I'm fine. A few scars, so what. It's a good thing I'm not vain. Hmm."

I lifted his head up so I could look in his eye's. They held remorse, regret, confusion, love. It was a crazy mixture of emotions.

"So, their true." He looked at me confused, so I continued, "The legends are true. That's why you disappeared for two weeks." He nodded.

"You really don't blame me do you? How could you not hate me? I'm such a monster." Sam said.

I looked deep in his eyes.

"You ask how I can not hate you. It's because when I look in your eyes, all I see is pain, regret, love, despair. Those kind of emotions do not belong to a monster. Now. Will you tell me exactly what is going on. All I know is you turn into a giant wolf." I told him.

"I'll explain when we get home." He said. I looked questioningly at him. I heard the door open, thinking it was the Dr. I asked Sam.

"Home?"I asked.

"That's right, I'm going with you, I'm staying with you till your better." He said.

I heard a clatter and looked over to see that Leah had dropped a food tray. She had tears running down her face, her expression murderous.

"So, this is why, you refused to leave her room? Is that the only reason you stayed with me? So you could screw my cousin? And Emily how could you?" Leah said.

"Leah, you have it all wrong..." I tried to say, but she took off.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. She just doesn't understand." Sam told me.

I looked at him, "I still don't understand, either."

"You will." was all he said.

I wished I could believe him, but I knew Leah. She held grudges for life. I would never have my best friend again. She was gone, and it was all my fault.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some one asked why Emily was hurting after only like two times meeting Sam. Well, as we found out in Breaking Dawn, the imprintee's feel connected to. They also feel like a part of them is missing if their imprint is away from them. Also I know they are a little OOC, that is why I like to make up my own character's. I have a hard time getting into someone else's character. You also have to think, this is the beginning of the story, so they are only 18 here. In New Moon, where they are introduced, they are 19 almost 20. So alot has gone on to change how they act. I hope this helps.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

We pulled up to my house and Sam ran to my side of the car and lifted me out of the car. It was hard to believe that everything was still as I left it, before I went on that life changing walk with Sam.

"Sam, I can walk you know."

"No, I'm carrying you. I hurt you enough, let me help." He told me. I sighed and let him carry me into the house. He took me upstairs to my bedroom and layed me on the bed. He went to walk away, when I grabbed his arm.

"You promised to tell me. I think I should know." I told him. He sighed and sat on the bed putting his head in his hands.

"Come on it can't be that bad, I mean, I did see you turn into a giant wolf. All I need is for you to explain it. I need to know why I am breaking my cousin's heart." I told him. I knew it was a low blow, and I instantly felt bad when it made him flinch.

"Emily, it's not that easy to explain." He said.

He turned and looked at me,"Do you know our legends?"

I nodded, then said, "Leah and I used to sneak down to the bonfires when we were little and watch Billy do the thing with the fire."

"OK, good. Well, they're true." He said matter of factly. I laughed, and he sighed.

"No, I'm not laughing, because I think your joking, I'm laughing because, I already kinda figured out their true. I just want you to explain it to me." He looked shocked, then a little happy.

"Well, as you figured out, I'm a werewolf. We have a treaty with the _Cullens, _they are a family of vampires."

"Wait, vampires are real too?" I asked, then gasp. I don't know why I'm shocked, I mean werewolf, it's only logical that vampires are too.

"Yeah, they are the reason I am like this. They moved here, and it triggered this gene. There will be more. Right now, I have my eye's on Jared and Paul. Paul has an attitude, so he should be first. Anyway, we phase when we get angry. We can run really fast, we heal fast, we have a body temperature of 108.9, so no hospitals for us. That Dr. you had, he was one of the Cullens. I took you to him, because he wouldn't ask that many questions." He finished.

I looked down at the bed taking it all in. So Sam was a werewolf. There were vampires in Forks. The phone rang.

"I'll get it, I hope you don't mind, but I gave Billy Black this number since I will be here for now." He said.

"No, I don't mind." I told him. I sat back and tried to listen in on the conversation. I only caught bits and pieces of it.

_Billy, there is really nothing I can do. We have no proof._

_I'm sorry, she knows what they are, she is putting herself at risk._

_I know...well, unless they break it...it's only me._

_I can't take on 7 of them by myself._

_I'm sorry, Billy. _

_Just keep reminding her._

_Good bye._

I heard him come back upstairs.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Oh, Well, Chief Swan's daughter is hanging out with the leeches. Billy is worried and thinks that I can take on 7 of them by myself." He told me.

"Is there anything you can do? I mean, does she know what they are?" I can't understand why she would be hanging out with them willingly.

"No, we have a treaty. Unless they bite her, there is nothing I can do." He said.

"I'm sorry, that you have to go through this by yourself. It must be really hard."

"Well, there is one good thing that came out of it."

"What?" I asked him. What could be good about all this?

"You." He told me. I blushed. There was just something about him. I felt it since the first time, I saw him. But what could he see in me now? I mean half of my face is going to be scarred for life.

"Emily, there is something else about werewolves. It's called imprinting. It's very rare. That's why I stuck it out with Leah. If I knew it was true, I would never have made all those promises to her, knowing that she would get hurt in the end."

"What's imprinting?"

"It's when a werewolf finds it's mate. It's like a soul-mate, only more than that. That's what you are. When I first saw you, it was like the world shifted, there was nothing holding me to earth any more, but you. You were my gravity. I could think of nothing, but you. I tried. The lord knows I tried. I thought when you went away, that I would get better, but I only got worse. I had to stop myself so many times, from running to the Makah Reservation, and taking you away. I felt so bad for Leah, I love her, but nothing even compares to what I feel for you. An imprint can be whatever the girl wants it to be. A brother, a friend, a lover. I thought I could just be your friend, but it didn't work. When you told me to go be with Leah, I lost it. Then I hurt you, my life, the one I'm supposed to protect. I hurt you. Oh, God." And then he broke down.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. I was crying too. My heart went out to him. He was in so much pain. Because of me. I wanted to take away that pain. So what, I had a few scars. It didn't make me a different person. I put my hand under his chin, and lifted it to look at me.

"Sam, you did nothing wrong. Sure, you lost your temper, but so did I. I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive. Please, don't beat yourself up over it. You can't change anything. If anything, think of this as a learning experience. I don't ever want to see you hurt. Please. It hurts me to see you hurt." I whispered.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in his. An electric shock ran in between us. The heat was incredible. The only thing running through my mind was, God, I love this man.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next two months flew by quickly. I decided that I wouldn't try to go to collage this year, because of my accident. Sam basically lived with me. He made it his personal goal on earth to make things right. Leah ran off to collage by herself. She refused to talk to me. I tried to call her almost everyday for the first month, but she ignored the calls. Sam was out patrolling more, because school just started.

So here I am making dinner, for us. I swear, I have to go shopping at least twice a week to keep him running on full. He just sat down to eat when the phone rang. I quickly grabbed it thinking it might be Leah.

"Hello?"

"Emily? Is Sam there, it's an emergency."

"Yeah, one min." I told him. I held out the phone for Sam. "It's Billy." Sam's eye's widened and dropped his fork, and grabbed the phone.

"Did it happen...yes.. OK.. one min." He hung up the phone and was pulling off his shirt running for the door. Just before he ran out he turned back to me and kissed my forehead.

"Jared phased." Was all he said, and he was out.

Poor kid. He's only barely 16. I just hope he isn't leaving a girl behind like Sam did. I hurried around the kitchen putting Sam's and my meal in the oven to keep them warm and making more for Jared when he got here. I kept on thinking, what if's.

What if, Sam hadn't turned into a werewolf? If I'm his soul-mate, wouldn't we be together eventually? Would he have stayed with Leah? What's this doing to Leah? Maybe I should call her? I ran over to the phone and dialed the Clearwaters house.

Sue answered.

"Hi, It's Emily, do you have Leah's number by any chance?" I asked. I hoped Leah hadn't given her instructions not to give it to me.

"Yes, um.. here it is, it's 123-456-7890. How are you, Em, I heard what happened." She said. I sighed. It really wasn't that big of a deal. People are always looking at me with pity. Truthfully, it could be worse.

"I'm fine. Really. It doesn't bother me in the least." I told her.

"Well, that's good. Maybe you could cheer up, Leah. She has been sulking for a while." Her voice told me she really didn't know what happened.

"I'm trying, Aunt Sue. That's why I want to call her." I told her.

We said our goodbyes, but before I could dial Leah, I heard voices in the driveway. I returned the phone to the cradle and took the food out and placed it on the table.

Sam came in first and held the door open for Jared. I braced myself for the stare that would come. It didn't bother me, but being stared at did make me self conscious. I was never a very out going person before, and I certainly still am not. But Jared really didn't stare. He gave me a timid smile.

"Hi, Jared. I hope your hungry. I made a little more dinner, since I expected you to show." I told him, trying to make him feel more at home.

He nodded and took a seat. Sam came over to me and gave me that look. The one I have come to love. He kissed my cheek, and sat down. We all started eating.

"So, Jared. Your a sophomore, are you not?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Any girlfriends? A handsome guy like you, must have at least one girl?" I teased him. Sam threw me a look and I gave him an encouraging smile. He just huffed and kept on eating.

"Nope. I usually just hang out with Paul Walker, and Kevin Reed."

"Jared, your going to have to stay out of school for a few weeks, till you can control yourself. You also can't hang out with any of your friends. If they start picking up your symptoms, then we could be found out." Sam told him.

Jared started to shake. I froze. I knew what would happen if he phased. Sam glared at him and pushed his chair back.

"Jared, calm. The faster you gain control, the faster you will be able to go to school." Sam said in a soothing authoritative voice. Don't ask me how a commanding voice can be soothing, but it is. Jared took a couple deep breaths and had his eye's closed. After a min, his shaking subsided. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Young. I'm still new at this." He said.

"Jared, please call me, Emily. And don't worry. I completely understand." I told him and laid my hand over his.

"Jared, I know Sam here isn't the most emotional person, but trust me, you have it a lot easier than him. He had to go threw this alone. It will get better. Sam is so much more controlled now. And Paul will be joining you soon. Remember, if you need anything, I are here. So is Sam. If you get past his tough exterior, he is really soft inside." I teased.

"Thanks, Emily." He said.

The next two weeks flew by. Sam had Jared out every day, testing him. It was the beginning of September, so the leaves were falling. Today, Jared went back to school. I have to say, as much as I love that kid, I missed my Sam.

So when Jared came running down the driveway at 1:00pm a little too early to be home, I was a little mad, along with worried.

"Jared, what are you doing out of school? Is anything wrong?" I asked. Sam was sleeping and I really didn't want to wake him up. I looked at Jared, who had a huge smile on his face.

"No, everything is perfect. I met the most beautiful girl. She is kind, and caring, and smart..." I cut him off.

"Jared, did you imprint?!" I screeched.

"Yeah." He blushed. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"That is so wonderful. What's her name? Is she your age? When are you going to bring her over to meet us?" I was truly happy for him. And now I had another girl to talk to.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to Sam about. I'm taking her to school tomorrow, but I wanted to know if I should invite her over for dinner, so we can tell her about me being...well.. me." He said.

I pulled him inside and sat next to him on the couch.

"Jared, if she likes you, half as much as I do Sam, then you have nothing to worry about. It might take time, but it will work out." I told him.

He thanked me, and went out to start his patrol a little early. I walked up to our bedroom, and crawled in next to Sam. I snuggled up to him and he turned over and put his arm around me and pulled me too him. I laid my head on his chest. If I died right now, at least I would die a happy woman.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sometime around noon the next day, Jared called to inform us that Kim would be joining us for dinner. I know, Sam and Jared planned on letting Kim know about the wolves tonight, so I thought it was a good thing for me to be there, to talk to her about imprinting.

Kim was a little shy, which is to be expected. After we ate dinner, I ushered them into the living room. I sat next to Sam and Jared sat next to Kim. She looked at each of us confused.

"Kim, there is no reason to be scared. Jared just wants to tell you something about himself, and it would be easier if we helped explain it too" I told her. She nodded her head, but still looked a little apprehensive.

"Kim." Sam started. "Do you know the Quileute Legends?" He asked.

"You mean the one's about the spirit warrior, and how our ancestors are decedents of wolves?" She asked.

"Yes. Well they are true." Sam said.

"I don't understand." Kim said. She then looked to Jared to explain. He closed his eye's and took a deep breath. He turned to her.

"Kim, I'm a werewolf." He said.

She sat there for a min. then let out a shaky laugh, "Your kidding right? Your trying to tell me that you are a werewolf?"

Jared nodded his head. Kim looked at Sam and then me. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head too. She leaned back against the couch in silence. It lasted for a few minutes, then she sat up.

"So, werewolves, huh?" Kim said. Jared looked shocked, I snickered, and Sam, well, he's Sam.

"Your not scared?" Jared asked her. She looked at him for a second then shook her head no.

"Kim, you have to understand. Jared would never intentionally hurt you, like I would never intentionally hurt Emily. But as you can see, hanging with werewolves has it's downsides." Sam told her. The look on his face, it looked like someone had told him the world was ending. I wrapped my arms around Sam.

"Kim, what Sam is so poorly saying, is that werewolves phase when they get angry. Even the most even tempered one's have moments of weakness. If your too close, you can get hurt. Like me. But I don't blame, Sam. I don't even care, very much. But this is you we are talking about. You need to have everything laying in front of you. If you think Jared is worth the risk, then so be it. I for one, would never let Sam go. If someone told me that I could get rid of my scars, but I would lose Sam, then I would keep my scars." I told her.

"You don't have to decide right now, but I would like you to come to the bonfire tomorrow." Jared asked her.

She took his hands in hers, and looked him in the eye.

"Jared, I don't need time, I already made my choice." Kim said. Jared's face fell.

"Oh, OK, so do you want me to take you home then?" He asked.

"Jared, you silly wolf. I decided, I don't care. Like Emily said in so many words. Life is too short to worry about the what ifs. I want to enjoy the time we have." She told him.

We all smiled.

"Well, then Jared, I think you should tell her the rest. Take her for a walk." Sam told him.

Jared stood up and Kim followed him out the door. I turned to Sam and put my arms around his waist.

"I'm glad he has someone, now. I'm also happy for another girl. It gets kinda lonely here when you guys run patrol." I said. He put his chin on my head.

"I know. I'm sorry. After those stupid leeches leave, things will calm down." He told me.

"I hope so." I sighed.

We sat and watched a movie with each other. The Covenet. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's time for patrol. I'll go call Jared and see if Kim wants to come visit." He said. I nodded. He knew I worried about him out there, but I really couldn't do anything about it. I never voiced my worries, because then he would feel more guilty.

I sat there on the porch and waited for Kim. About 5 minutes later, Jared led Kim to the end of the driveway, where he gave her a quick kiss and off he went. Kim came over to where I was and sat next to me and sat down.

"So, how you handing everything?" I asked her.

"Well, I admit, it's quite a shock. I mean, who would have figured, werewolves and vampires were real. And that I was Jared's soul-mate. I mean, I have had a crush on him since forever. Then all of a sudden he speaks to me. It's kinda weird." She told me.

"Yeah, I always said women have better intuition. We know who we belong with before the men do." We both laughed after I said that.

"You know it's good to have a girl here. It sucked to be outnumbered by me..." I was cut off by a howl.

We both looked up. I jumped up and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house. I ran around the house and closed all the windows and locked the door. I then looked at her.

"They do that when he catches a vampire's scent. It's the signal for the rest of the pack. Since us mere humans heard it, I'm guessing it is pretty close and I don't like taking any chances." I told her.

She sat on the couch and was shaking. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Kim, it's OK. They are very capable. Don't worry." I told her.

About 20 minutes later I heard banging on the front door. I guess we had fell asleep.

"Em, it's me, open up." Sam called. I jumped up and opened the door, jumping into his arms. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Jared followed him and another boy followed him. I scrunched up my forehead and looked at Sam.

"Em, this is Paul. Paul, Emily, my imprint." Sam said.

Paul turned around and stared at me for a min, before Sam growled at him. I placed my hand on Sam's chest to let him know it was OK.

"Oh, um..pleased to meet you I guess." Paul said. I nodded and headed for the kitchen, figuring that they were probably hungry. I made a couple dozen sandwiches and set the plate on the table. I seen that Jared had carried Kim back home so I kissed Sam and headed for bed myself. Today has been a very active day. I guess us girls are still outnumbered by men. This sucks.

* * *

**I'm going to be switching to Sam's Pov in a couple chapter's. I never realized how boring Emily's life is. haha. I got nothing for her to do. I will switch back to her pov when something exciting comes up though. I'm swiching in chapter 9, so the next chapter's till them will be boring. I know Emily is a little OOC but I'm not good with sweet and innocent charactors, my attitude seems to seep through. lol. Anyway, please forgive me if this story isn't the best. It will be the longest besides Jared's though. Anyway review review review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I am on baby sitting duty today. Apparently, Kim, decided to go to a party last week with a couple of her friends, and got herself drunk. She almost got herself taken advantage of, if Jared and Paul hadn't crashed the party and come looking for her. So now, we are baking cookies. School has been out for a couple hours. Sam and the boys are out patrolling.

"Kim, so, how was school? Jared still giving you a hard time?" I asked her.

She glared at me.

"Well, it's your own fault. I mean, you really should have taken some precautions at the party." I reprimanded her.

She sighed, then said, "I know. It was just for the whole week, Jared was smothering me. I needed to get out. I know he means well, and he can't really help it, but I need a life too."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, I can't help but want to get out." I told her.

The phone rang, and I looked at the clock. Sam and the boys would be back for dinner in about 10 minutes. I ran to the phone and picked it up. Before saying hello, I called to Kim.

"Hey, Kim, pull the potatoes out of the oven for me OK?"

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Emily? Is Sam there? It's an emergency." It was Billy.

"No, Billy, they're out patrolling. Do you want me to go call for them?" I asked him.

"Yes, please. I'll just stay on the line." He said.

I set the phone down. I ran for the door and grabbed a little key chain off a hook by the door. I walked out on to the porch and put the little key chain up to my mouth and blew. I know. A dog whistle. I picked it up at the store a couple weeks ago, to tease the boys. Thou and behold it actually works. I blew it at dinner time, to get them to calm down and they all covered their ears and shrieked. I about died from laughing. But I promised them I would only use it if I ever needed to get a hold of them while they are out on patrol, like now.

A second later, Sam came running up to the house buttoning his pants.

"Are you OK? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sam rambled on. I giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"No, Billy's on the phone. He said it was an emergency." I told him and followed him into the house.

I watched as Sam talked to Billy. His face drained of all color. I nudged Kim and nodded to Sam. She gave me a questioning look. Sam hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Dinner is going to have to be put on hold. Billy got a call from Charlie, that Bella went for a walk in the woods and she never came back. I'm taking the boys to go look." Sam said and took off.

I looked at Kim. Her face held the same worried expression as my face. I hoped the poor girl is OK I really hope those bloodsuckers didn't get her. I know how good friends Billy is with Charlie and that would just kill him.

An hour later Kim and I were sitting on the porch swing, when we both jumped. We heard whooping and hollering. I seen Sam and the boys running up to the house with huge smiles on their faces. Sam picked me up and twirled me around. He was yelling,

"They're gone! Those bloodsuckers are gone!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Party Time!" Paul yelled.

We all ran to the cliffs. There were already a handful of people there celebrating. I recognized the Clearwater's, Atera's, Blacks, among other prominent member's of the tribe. We kept piling wood on the fire. It was the highest I have ever seen it. Everyone was celebrating. But for us, it meant, that life was back to a semi-normal time again. I know Sam regretting imprinting on me. Not because of me, but because of Leah. Also, if he had never changed, I wouldn't be scarred. Only two boys, besides Sam, had their life ruined, and if the bloodsuckers stayed away, they might be able to go back to a normal life in a couple years.

It was a time for celebrating. But as people find out, happy times, don't always last forever.

The next morning, was awesome. We all slept in, not having to deal with patrols as much. Sam was only patrolling at night now. We didn't have to worry about the bloodsuckers from Forks, coming down here.

I crawled out from under Sam's steel arms, and started making breakfast. I made up 3 dozen pancakes, and put them on the table. It was only 5 minutes later, that Jared and Paul came barging in the front door. They attacked the pancakes and I just laughed at their antics. They seemed like little kids so much.

I sat down with them and grabbed two pancakes for myself. I looked at the boys.

"So, back to school for you, Paul. Do you think you will be able to handle it?" I asked him. It was no secret, that Paul was having a hard time controlling himself. We speculated that it was because he has always had a bad temper. He grunted a response. Well, I guess that was the most I was getting from him.

I heard Sam get up and got up and loaded him up a plate and sat it on the table. I seen Jared eying it up and swatted his head with a spatula.

"That's Sam's. You have your own." I told him. A voice rang out from the bathroom

"If you touch my food, you will have to run patrols for the rest of the week." Sam threatened thought the bathroom door.

I found it so funny, that he used patrols as threats for them. Sam came in and sat down to eat his pancakes.

"So, Em, what are you doing today?" Sam asked me.

"I think I'm going to go look for a job. Someone needs to pay for all this food the pack is eating." I told him.

Now, where to start looking.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked around the mall, going in shops and seeing if they were hiring. Every one took one look at my face and said, they weren't hiring. They didn't even give me a chance to see if I was qualified. They acted like I had the plague or something. It was one of those rare moments where I felt bad for myself. So I bowed my head and headed for my car. I drove straight for home.

On the way, I stopped at a little bakery right inside La Push. I walked up to the counter and seen an elderly lady I knew.

"Hi, Mrs. Underwood." I said politely.

"Oh, hello, Emily. How is Sam doing?" She asked. Sometimes, I thought the elder tribe member's knew about the wolves. I would never ask, but just the things they said, and the looks they give.

"He's doing fine. He has taken two more boys under his wing. You know, make sure they don't get into any trouble." I told her. It was sorta the truth.

"I see." She gave me a smirk. Again, I had a feeling she knew more. "So what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Well, you see, I need a job. Sam's too busy doing things on the reservation, so that means no money coming in. I figured, I would do what I can to help." I told her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to me.

"Well, our normal baker is out on maternity leave, so we do need a baker. Do you bake?" she asked me. I smiled. Do I bake? That was the silliest question I have ever heard.

"Yes, ma'am. I think I cook non-stop at home. I love to bake."

"Well, come in tomorrow morning at around 9, and we will see what you can do." She told me.

I thanked her and rushed home. It was more than I could ask for. A job that I will actually like doing. I ran in the door. I guess Sam thought something was wrong, because he jumped up alarmed.

"Emily, what happened? Are you OK?" He asked looking over me.

"Oh, Silly Sam. I'm fine. Better than fine. I got a job. At the bakery here in town." I said. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"That's great, Em. Do you know what this means?" He asked looking down at me. I shook my head.

"We have to go celebrate. I'll have Paul and Jared take the shift tonight, and we are going into the city for a date. How's dinner and a movie sound?" He asked me.

"As long as it's not a all you can eat buffet, I think we will be fine." I told him. He laughed and left to go tell the boys. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Kim? I need help." I said. She laughed and told me she would be right over after I explained the situation.

Kim came over and dug around in my closet. She found a black mini skirt, that I think used to belong to Leah, in the back of my closet. She then found a forest green halter top to match. She brought over her pair of knee high boots.

I got dressed and she did my hair and make-up. When I looked in the mirror, I was amazed. You could hardly see my scars. You could make out the ripples, but not the color difference. The only way to tell, was my eye and mouth.

"Kim, you are wonderful." I told her jumping up to give her a hug. I looked at the clock. It was 5. We should be leaving now. I started to walk out of the bedroom, but Kim stopped me.

"No, wait here. I want to get a picture of Sam's face when he sees you." She told me. I nodded and she went out.

"OK, Sam, get ready for the new and improved Emily Young." She sang.

I laughed and walked very slowly down the hall to the kitchen where Sam was waiting. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw hit the floor, and his eye's about popped out of his head.

"Sam, you OK?" I asked him.

"Your...your...beautiful." He stuttered out. I giggled and blushed.

After he regained his senses, he took my arm and led me out to his truck. He held open the door for me and helped up up. I was, I think almost starstruck. He was my Sam, and I loved him, but we had never gone out on a date before. So this was really something special.

He took me to Bella Italia in Port Angeles. We walked in and the waitress stared at Sam. I glared at her, but she just didn't seem to notice. Sam did, however, and he grinned at my jealousy.

The waitress address, Sam, and only, Sam. "How many?"

"Two Please," I told her, getting her to notice me. She baulked back from me. She regained her composer, and made a motion with her hand.

"Follow me."

She led us to a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Sam, the gentleman, held out my seat for me, then sat down himself.

"Do you know what you would like to drink?" The waitress asked Sam.

"Water for me."

"Coke."

She nodded and left. It was our first date, I really didn't know what to say. I decided to start up a conversation.

"So..."

"So..."

"Do you know, that we have never had a date before?"

"I'm sorry, Em. It's just been... really crazy"

The waitress came and took our orders. When she left we resumed our conversation.

"I'm not blaming you, Sam. I know, how crazy it was. I mean...with Leah...and the pack. Me getting hurt...there was no way that we really had time to date."

"I'm really sorry...about everything. If I could take it back, I would."

"I wouldn't. Sam, I love you, nothing in the world is going to change that, your stuck with me, till your sick of me, and then, and only then will I leave."

"Never. I will never get sick of you." I smiled when he said that.

"Well, enough of the serious conversation, what are we doing after dinner." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I was thinking about a walk on the beach instead of a movie."

"That sounds like fun."

"Here is our food." Sam said looking behind me.

I was glad. I really didn't eat anything all day. I was too excited to eat. Now, I was ravenous. Sam, laughed at me gobbling up our food. I looked around. There were couples, that looked so in love. This place was really romantic if you stopped and really looked at the details. The table cloths were a maroon color, and they had single, stick candles at every table. I glanced up at Sam, he had that look, the one, that could melt your insides, leaving a pool of liquid where you were standing. I think that look is the reason I found it so hard to resist him. The way he looks at me, like I am the only thing he is living for, the reason he is breathing. It is so intense, you actually have to look away sometimes. It just gets to be too much. I blushed and looked down at the table.

He payed the bill, and rose and took my hand. I followed him silently out of the restaurant, and we walked down the sidewalk. As we got closer to the docks, Sam became more antsy. I touched his arm.

"Sam, you OK?"

"I'm fine." His reply did little to ease my nerves.

Right before we hit the docks, we turned onto a little trail, that led to a small beach. We didn't even walk more than 5 feet, when he turned and looked at me. I looked up at him, and waited till he said what it was that he wanted to say. He opened his mouth, then closed it a few times before he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"Emily, I know we haven't always had the best relationship, and that I hurt people that you care about. I will forever be apologizing for how much I hurt you. But if you are willing, I would love for you to let me love you, and show you, how much I'm sorry for as long as I live. Emily, will you marry me?"

I stood there for probably 3 minutes completely taken off guard. My brain didn't fully comprehend what he was saying. I was broken out of my trance by Sam nervously shifting his feet.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, Yes. Yes, Sam. I will marry you." I squealed.

He smiled and picked me up and twirled me around.

"You have no idea how happy you made me."

"Oh, if it is even half of how happy I am, then I think I have an idea. I love you, Sam. Thank you for making me the happiest women on earth."

"No, Thank you." Then he kissed me. I always thought his kisses were the best, but this, it was full of promise. Promise for a future together, for love, children, and happiness. Like I said before, God, how I love this man.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next month flew by fast. Today was Halloween, and I had to work. Don't ask me why a bakery was open on Halloween, but this one was. It was almost closing time, when the jingle from the door sounded. I looked up and seen 3 boys that I recognized as Jacob Black, Quil Atera, and Embry Call. I looked them over and seen that both Jacob and Quil were getting tall and gangly, but it was Embry that surprised me. He was pushing 6' and had bulked up considerably. Sam never said anything about Embry. As far as I knew, he was Makah, not Quileute. I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled at them.

"Hi, what can I get for you."

"My dad called in an order." Jacob said.

"Yes, Black?" He nodded, "It's right here." I handed him a box of jelly filled dough nuts.

"Um... that will be 14.50." He handed me the money. I rang him up and gave him the change.

"Anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Have a nice night." I called after him.

I hurried up and cleaned up for the night and closed up. I broke the speed limit by at least 10 miles on the way home. As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the call, barely turning off the ignition. I ran in the house.

"Sam? Are you home"

"Yeah, what are you yelling about?"

"I ran into Jacob Black Quil Atera, and Embry Call, and guess what. Embry looks close to phasing." Sam looked shocked.

"That's impossible."

"That's what I thought too, but Sam, he's almost 6 foot. He's taller than Jake and Quil."

"I'll have to look into it, thanks Em. I'll have the boys keep an eye on things." He said.

I could tell that he was very confused. I would be too. He went to call the boys and let them know. They were all going out patrolling tonight. For some reason Halloween was a popular night for the bloodsucker's to attack. I got to thinking about the leeches that left. It made no sense for more boys to change. The leeches were gone, or were they? Why are the boys still changing? Has anyone gone to see if the Cullens were really gone? Should I? Sam would never let me if he knew. But why should he know.

With that thought, I grabbed my keys. I yelled to Sam, that I had forgotten something at the store, and that I would be back in about a half an hour. That should be enough time to run to Forks and back. It only took me 10 minutes to get out of Forks. I know the driveway is on this road, and that it is almost impossible to see. If they really haven't' been here, then it would be overgrown. This was stupid. Really, what did I expect to accomplish by coming here. Wait, what is that? It looks like a grass road or something. I turned down it and drove for about a mile, before the trees broke off into a huge field, and right in the middle was a mansion.

I stopped the truck, and stared at the house. It was huge, and beautiful. I was staring so hard, that I swear I seen someone look out the window. I threw the truck in drive and turned around. I took off back down the driveway towards home.

What was that in the window? Was it a person? A vampire? It was a flash of red. I know that much. Maybe I'll slyly hint to Sam, that he should check to make sure that all the Cullens are gone.

I pulled into the drive way and tried to compose myself. It was weird that I was engaged to a werewolf, but vampires scared the hell out of me. I walked into the house and immediately started to bake. The boys were out patrolling. I made some popcorn balls, and cooked up some pumpkin seeds.

At about 11 at night, the boys came in dragging their feet. I walked into the living room where they had plopped down all over the furniture.

"You guys OK?" I asked them. They all glared at me, well, except Sam.

"Yeah just dandy." Paul said sarcastically.

"Did anything happen?" I asked them.

"No, just a bunch of crazy kids on a sugar high." Jared answered this time.

I nodded and went to the kitchen to get the food I made. I carried the tray loaded with popcorn balls, sandwiches, and nachos, into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. They all thanked me and dug in. I chuckled. They were always hungry. It's a good thing that I got that job. We were doing so much better now. I then thought back to earlier today at the Cullen mansion.

"Sam?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, hon?"

"I just had a question..." I broke off not knowing how to word the question.

"What was the question?"

"Well, you said there were only three in a pack, so it doesn't make sense for other's to be phasing. Well, I was wondering if you ever checked to make sure that the Cullens left."

"No, we didn't. But it makes sense. We only phase when their around. We'll go check tomorrow."

I nodded and left them be. They needed to rest.

**Sam's Pov**

The night after Emily planted the idea that the bloodsucker's might still be here I got the boys together. They met me at the border. I looked them over. Jared looked like he would rather be with Kim, and Paul, well, he was always up to a fight.

"OK, guys. We're going to just check it out. Smell around and see if the scents are old or new. If you see anything we get the hell out of there got it?" I told them. I really didn't want to go up against all those bloodsucker's with just the three of us. They nodded and we all phased. I led them over the border and headed to where we knew the Cullen Mansion was.

The stench was almost unbearable. Jared made a gagging noise and Paul growled. It was fading but there was a fresh new scent under it. It wasn't like the rest of the bloodsucker's that lived here. It was different.

_You guys smell that?_

_Yeah, but Sam, it doesn't smell like them. It smells different somehow._

_Jared, Paul. We go back. We need to double patrols. _

I took off running back to La Push with them on my tail. We have to protect the tribe. There are more bloodsucker's here. Hopefully the other's will be joining soon. I felt the agreement from Jared and Paul. Even though we really didn't want anyone else to be bound by this life, we knew that we needed help. Tomorrow, we would start tailing Jacob and Quil. Perhaps Embry too. From what Emily says, he looks closer then the others. It doesn't make sense, he's Mekah, but I'm not arguing.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**SPOV**

Jared, Paul, and I were standing in front of the only convience store in La Push, keeping an eye out for kids messing around and hoping to get a good look at Embry, Jacob and Quil. Thou and behold, there they were. It was about 5 in the evening and we would have to get back to my house for dinner, or else Emily would have our hides. I wanted to see these boys first, to get my own opinion of them.

I was shocked. Embry was about 6 foot and had bulked up considerably in the last month since I seen him. He was about the same height as Jacob, but from the look of him, he would be first. I'd say in the next few months.

"Do you see Embry? I didn't know he was Quilleute?" Paul said. I didn't say anything.

"Well, there is obviously something Quilleute about him. Didn't his mom move here when she was pregnant with him? Do you think someone here could be his father? I mean no one really knows who it is, do they?"

Paul looked at Jared and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Wanna bet?" Paul stated.

"Sure, who can it be?"

I decided to step in, "Enough." They both shut up. "It has to be someone with the gene in them. So any one of our father's could have had an affair. Most likely from the looks of him, it had to be either my father, Billy Black, or Quil Atera Sr. So no bets. He could be a brother to any one of us. If he does join us, I forbid you to say anything to him. It has to be a sore spot."

They both looked sheepish. I turned and they followed me back to my house for dinner. I didn't want to voice it, but my bets were on my father. He never was much of a father.

Emily was just setting the table when we came in. I smiled at her. I still don't know, why she forgave me, but I do know that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed the scars on her cheek before kissing her lips. I felt her smile, then she playfully swatted at me.

"Sam, we have company"

I growled, "let them watch."

"Come on man, get a room." I glared at Paul. He huffed and sat back in his chair.

"I'm hungry can't it wait." Jared complained. Emily laughed and pushed me in a chair. She grabbed the spaghetti and loaded up our plates. I smiled at her. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be eating as well as we do. That was another thing about her. She was willing to put herself out there in public and support the pack after I did what I did to her. It made me love her even more for her selflessness.

After she served us up our food, she sat down. I cleared my throat. "So, we seen Embry, Jacob, and Quil today. You were right, Em. Embry is going to phase first." She looked up at me. I guess she heard the relief in my voice.

"I know that you guys are happy, who knows he might just like it."

"We hope, but you are right. We need the help. We've been scenting a lot of different smells around here. We just haven't seen anything yet." I sighed.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll find the leech." Jared said in between stuffing his face.

I snorted. That boy could eat like he was starved for a month. I'm still surprised that he doesn't weigh more. I know that we are werewolves, but come on, he just doesn't stop. "I know, I'm just worrying about how many innocents it will kill before we do find it." I said replying to the comment he made.

"I know you'll be fine. Now, let's please change the subject to a lighter topic for dinner." Emily pleaded. I nodded my head.

"So...Christmas is coming up." I started. I seen Emily glance at me."Do you want to have it here, or go up to the Makah Reservation?" I knew she still felt uncomfortable in front of people. I could only imagine what it would be like for her to see the people she grew up with.

"Um... could we please have it here. Most of our family is here anyway." She asked. I grinned at her use of _our family._

"I guess we could invite my mom. Anyone else?" I asked her. She smiled. I could see the gears already starting in her head. She loved to plan things.

"How bout the Blacks? It has to be lonely with only Billy and his son there. Oh... and the Clearwaters." Everyone viably cringed. "I know it will be awkward with Leah, but she is family and it will be Christmas. Jared and Kim are welcome too. Oh and you too Paul."

"Thanks for the after thought." Paul growled. I shot him a glare. Emily sighed and looked at him. She put her hand on his.

"I was just kidding, Paul. You know your family now." He sighed, and gave her a small smile.

"I know, Emily. I'm sorry. You know my quick temper."

"I know, Paul."

And that was it for the dinner conversation. Emily cleared the plates, humming Christmas songs even though it was only November 1st. I sighed. We still had to get through Thanksgiving before Christmas. Oh the holidays were going to be fun this year. Hopefully everything goes smoothly for Emily's sake. I want our first holidays together to be perfect.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I cringed as I heard Emily yell at Jared again for the 5th time in an hour. It was Christmas, and I was hiding in the garage. Emily was on a rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect. Let's just say Thanksgiving was a flop.

Everything was good till the Clearwaters arrived. Leah scowled the whole time, glaring daggers at Emily. I tried to talk to her, to try to explain as best as I could with out revealing anything and she growled at me. _Growled._ I never knew her to do that. The whole evening there was tension in the air. Right before dinner, Emily tried to talk to her. Let's just say I think the people in Forks now know what I had done. Emily was in tears. I knew that she never blamed me, but it didn't make me feel any better. If anything, it made me feel worse. It was such a relief to see the evening over.

I heard the front door slam and hurried footsteps running to the garage. I seen Jared come through the door rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" I asked him. He made a grimace.

"I just wanted a taste. The pie looked so good." He complained. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked him again.

"She hit me! With a pan! A pan, Sam. It was one of those huge heavy ones. You know the kind that are made of iron or something."

I couldn't help it. I bust out laughing. I could just picture it. Little Emily hitting huge 6 and a half feet tall Jared with a Cast Iron Skillet. Jared had a shocked expression on his face. It just made me laugh harder. I tried to talk through my laughs.

"I'm ...sorry...Jared... but the.. image..in my...head." I choked out. He looked confused and started laughing too.

"What's going on in here? I could hear you too buffoons all the way at my house." I heard Paul coming around the corner. He appeared through the door.

"Em, hit Jared with a frying pan." I told him finally calming down from my laughing fit. It felt good to have something to ease the tension.

"Ha. I bet she could take you on a good day." Paul told Jared.

"I'm not betting anything. I know she could take me. You do not mess with Emily while she is cooking." Jared said looking scared. I didn't blame him. The only reason I was still alive was because she loved me. The one thing I learned was you do not get Emily mad. Not if you wanted to live.

"Yeah, thats why I'm hiding in here. I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." I told Jared.

I heard cars starting to pull up. I sighed and looked at Jared and Paul.

"Show time." I said. They nodded and huffed. We all walked out to the house putting fake smiles on our faces. The first people we greeted were the Blacks.

"Hi Billy, Jacob."

"Thanks for inviting us Sam. You don't know how lonely it is since the girls left." I nodded to him and looked over at the boy.

"How you feeling Jacob?" He glared at me. Probably thought I was some kind of stalker. I know what kinds of rumors float around this little town. It is better then people finding our the real truth.

"Fine." He said gruffly. I nodded and went over to the Clearwaters.

Sue embraced me. "Sam, I must say, you get bigger every time I see you."

"It's nice to see you again too, Sue. You remember Jared Harris and Paul Walker." I pointed them out.

"Yes, yes. Their nice kids, but why are you hanging out with them?" I could hear the accusations in her innocent question.

"I've just taken them under my wing. You know some of the high school kids are getting into some bad things, I figured if I get them doing odd jobs for the Reservation then they won't have time to do bad things." I figured, I may as well get some good rumors out there too.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sam. I'm glad you are taking interest in our tribe. There should be more boys like you." Her voice softened. I heard Leah snort. I looked at her,

"Leah, Emily is waiting for you inside. She would love some help." I told her. I hoped Leah would at least be nice to Emily. All she wanted was her cousin and best friend back. Leah glared at me and huffed into the house. I sighed. Some things never change.

"Sue, why don't you take the kids in the house and help Emily get set up. I'll have Harry take me inside." Billy asked her. She nodded. We watched as they left. Billy and Harry stayed with us.

I motioned for them to follow me into the garage. Harry pushed Billy in. I turned to them. " So, what did you want to know?" I asked.

"Have you found anything yet?" Billy asked me.

"No, we've been running almost 24/7. It always seems to evade us. I think there are two of them. It's like they're searching for something. Their scent is all over the Cullen house too."

"Well, they're defiantly gone. Charlie said Bella is like a zombie. She is running on auto pilot. She'll answer a question, but won't volunteer any information. I feel so helpless. I'm half tempted to send Jake over there and knock some sense into her." Billy looked troubled.

"That isn't such a good idea, Billy." I glanced at Harry. He had a sad look on his face. "You know what happened to Leah and I. If Jacob feels something for Bella, it will only make things more difficult. Imagine how she will feel when another one just stops seeing her."

"Your right Sam, but I don't know what else to do." Billy looked worn out.

"Well, maybe if you...no, I'm sorry but it's too much to risk." I was going to say just tell Jacob not to fall for her, but it was still too much of a risk. If he should change in front of her.

"Well, I for one hope this all gets cleared up. I know Seth is only 14, but I really don't want to have to worry about him." Harry said. I nodded.

"I highly doubt a 14 year old is going to change. We have only had three wolves in our history. The way Jacob is going, he is going to throw all that out the window." I looked at Billy. "Do you think he will be ready to be Alpha?"

"He's a smart kid, but I don't know, Sam. Maybe you could show him the ropes or something. See if he is ready." I nodded. It would be such a load off my shoulder's to hand over the title of Alpha. But was I really ready to take order's from a kid three years younger than me? I didn't know. I have been my own leader for so long now, that I think it would be difficult. I guess I really have no choice though, if he decides he wants to take his birth right, who am I to say no. I sighed.

"Come on guys, dinner should be ready now." They all followed me into the house. I guess they all had the same things on their mind. Worry. Worried about their family. Worried about our lives and our future. Worried about how many more would have to suffer this fate, before all the leeches were gone. And worried about how the hell we were going to get through dinner with out any fights.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry so rushed, I'm trying to introduce the charactors as fast as I can so I can get to the action faster.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

January. It's the middle of January. There is nothing going on. It's not even snowing. Just rain. I guess it's a good thing though that it's not hot here. I mean, I know we're supposed to be indestructible but I think with our body temp, we would probably get heat stroke.

_Come on guys. I'll take the north, Jared goes south, Paul East._ I told them.

_Got it. _

We all split up, I was scouting the north section of the border when I felt another presence in my head. I stopped and tried to see what they were seeing. I seen a wood house. It looked like the Call's house.

_What the hell am I?_

_Hey did you here that? _I heard Jared say.

_Sounds like a new recruit. _I could hear Paul. I felt him become excited.

_What's going on?_

_Who's this?_Jared said.

_What are you doing in my head?_

_Hey calm down. My name is Sam. Where are you, we'll help you. _I told him. I was already on my way to the Call house.

_Sam? Sam Uley? _

_Yes, Embry?_

_Yeah, what is going on?_

_Get into the woods, we'll meat you there._

Jared and Paul met up with me as we were running to the Call house. We came upon a light brown wolf. He whimpered when he seen us and started backing up.

_It's OK, Embry. You are a werewolf now. The stories are true. You have to calm down so you can change back. The change is triggered by anger._

For the next 6 hours, we stayed there and tried to calm him down.

"Finally. I'm starving." Jared complained.

"Hey, it took you two day's to calm down. I don't want to hear it." I told him.

On the walk back, I laid out the rules for Embry. He almost phased again when I told him that he couldn't see or talk to his friends.

"I can't just ignore them. They'll know somethings up. Especially if I start to hang out with you guys. You don't know Jacob. When he wants something, he does everything in his power to get it." He told us.

"From the looks of things, he will be joining us soon. I thought he would be before you, but I think it's because he's so damn happy all the time." I said. It was the truth. That kid always had a grin on his face. And from what Billy has told me, it's even more so since he started hanging out with that Swan girl. I just hope he doesn't change in front of her.

The next week was hectic. Embry was controlled enough to go back to school by the beginning of the week. I decided we needed a break from patrols and planned a cliff diving event for today. So here we are standing at the edge of the cliff.

"I'll go first." I told them. I was getting ready to jump, when I heard a noise. It sounded like the old truck Billy used to own.

"Hey do you hear that? " Paul said.

"Yeah it sounds like Bella's truck." Embry said. I glanced back and seen a red truck coming down the road. They hadn't seen us yet.

"Just ignore it." I ordered.

I jumped to show them what I meant. I got to the shore to see the rest of them jumping. I shook my head to get the water out of my short hair. The water on my body was evaporating. Just one of the many perks about being a werewolf. I thought back to the adrenaline boost I got when I jumped. It was even better now that I know I won't get hurt jumping. Even so, you can never get over the weightless feeling, the rush of air, the ice cold water. I could see how people can get addicted. Those adrenaline junkies that make it their life goal to see how far they can push themselves.

I thought back to Jacob and Quil. They would have to be watched closely. I don't want them phasing in front of people. I looked for Embry. He was laying in the sand.

"Embry, I want you to tail Jacob and Quil. Make sure your not seen. Oh, and get home before your mom gets suspicious." I told him.

"It would be easier if you would just let me tell her."

"I told you, the less people know the better. Jared and Paul's parents seen them phase, so they have to know. Your mom didn't so, it's better this way."

I keep trying to tell them. It's easy to make a slip. The less people that know, the better. Yeah it sucks that Embry's mom keeps grounding him, thinking he is acting out, but it would be harder on her thinking that he is off fighting vampires somewhere. He'll learn eventually. Right now, he has to do things my way. Maybe I'll talk to her later, and tell her I have him doing odd jobs around the reservation, but for now, it's better she is in the dark. Especially since she is a nurse at the same hospital that the leech doctor works at.

"Just get going. And remember, don't let them see you."

He nodded and took off. He was a good kid. I kinda felt bad for him. He missed his friends, but they would be joining us sooner or later. He just had to wait.

Embry reported to me everyday for the next month that Jacob was in fact ready to change. He just had to get mad enough. So, I put in a phone call to Billy. He agreed with me that he was actually a ticking time bomb that he hadn't changed yet. We didn't want it to happen in school, or while he was with Bella. It was also better if he cut it off with her. So on Friday I was waiting by the phone. Billy had said he wanted to wait for the weekend and to give Jacob one last day with Bella. That she was doing so much better. So at 10 o'clock at night when my phone rang I knew who it was.

"Billy" I asked as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Sam, it happened." He said. I could hear growling in the background.

"OK, Billy. Keep him calm and see if you can get him outside. We'll be there in a min."

I hung up the phone and the pack was already out the door and phased as soon as I answered the phone. We ran to the Blacks house and there standing in the front yard was a russet colored wolf that was only maybe and inch or two shorter than me. I pushed my worries aside for the sake of Jacob.

_Welcome Jacob. Welcome to the pack._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. But as a warning this chapter contains stong Lemons. I'll try to get back on the ball with this story. I have all my notes and books layed out in front of me to use as reference. I am trying to get the timeline to line up and trying to fill in the gaps. But I do need fillers so if anyone has any ideas, I'm all out.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

_Sam?_

_Yes._

_What am I?_

_You are a werewolf, so are we._

_I can talk to you in my head._

_Yes, there are many things you can do._

I took a extra pair of pants off my leg and told him to follow me. We all went into the woods and tried to help him phase.

_Just calm down and think about being human and all that it means._

_I'll try._

I heard him thinking. Then I seen pictures of Bella fly through my head. I tried not to groan and hoped the other's would have enough courtesy not to say anything. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a voice that was not in my head.

"I did it." Jacob said. I gaped at him.

_No f-ing way._

_Not possible._

_That's not fair._

I guess you can see who said what. I phased back and was still gaping at him. The boys did the same.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"It took me two weeks to phase back my first time. It took Paul almost 24 hours, Jared the same, and Embry a whole day also but it took you only 15 minutes."

He just smugly grinned. I scowled at him.

"Come on, let's go back to your house and I'll give you the rules."

We all filed into Jacob's house. I stood up against the counter and Paul, Jared and Embry flanked Jacob on the couch. I opened my mouth to start to talk when the phone rang. I looked at Billy and he looked at the phone. On about the eighth ring he picked it up. I heard him telling the person not to come, that Jacob was sick. I sighed.

"Dad, was that Bella? I told her I would call her when I got home..."

I cut him off. "Jacob, you can't see her. It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we get mad, we can't control ourselves. Now I'm going to tell you the rules. You know the legends right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you know _all _the legends?"

"The wolves and cold ones."

"Yeah. We are werewolves, we descend from the Great Wolf. We fight the cold ones and they have a treaty with us."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that Bella was dating a vampire? Does she know?"

"Yes. She knows. I told her to be careful and she told me that she didn't have to worry about it in so many words. She also told me to mind my own business." Billy said to Jacob.

"I can't believe she knew. Wait, so if everything is real, and the treaty is real, then...Oh, Shit."

"What?" I asked him.

"I told Bella the legends."

"YOU WHAT!" I roared. I can't believe he broke the treaty.

"Well, I didn't know it was real. And it was your fault for telling her the Cullens weren't allowed down here. She asked me why. So I told her a story about the wolves and cold ones. I didn't think she took it at face value."

"You were the one who told her who the Cullens were. You in a sense just broke the treaty. If they wanted too, they could declare war on us." I was pissed. I started pacing. Well, if we don't tell them, then they don't know. I stopped pacing and looked at Jacob. He looked like he was ready to fall over.

"Jacob, you will not speak a word of this to anyone, except the pack and the imprints. Also you father. I am the Alpha and you will obey me. You will keep to yourself and try not to talk to people outside those who know about us. Now get some rest, your going to need it. I'll be back here in a couple days to start your training and go over more rules. Stay in the house and don't talk to anyone, that's an order." I told him.

I told Billy to keep him calm and watch out for him. The rest of the boys followed me out. We all split off and I went home to my Emily.

I walked in the front door and didn't hear anything. I followed Emily's sweet scent to the bedroom where she was curled up sleeping. God I love that woman. I can't even remember what life was like before her. I crawled into bed beside her. She turned to me and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I ran my hand down her back feeling the silky smooth skin. She opened her eye's and smiled at me.

"How is Jacob?"

"He's as good as can be. He's upset that he can't see Bella anymore." Emily nodded.

I leaned over her and kissed her scars. I trailed kisses down her neck. She let out a little moan. I ran my hands up under her shirt and lifted it over her head. I then proceeded to kiss the scars going down her arm. I don't know what possessed this woman to ever forgive me.

"Quit thinking about it." She whispered and pulled me up so I hovered over her. She grabbed my face in her hands.

"Sam, you have to quit. I don't care. You didn't mean it. If anything, they are a reminder to me of the trials we have overcome and our love for each other. Now kiss me and mean it."

The sound that issued from my throat was feral. My lips crushed hers savagely. I kissed her so hard that she took a second to respond. Gradually, however, she kissed me back. I thrust my tongue in her mouth, climbing on top of her in the process, and making sure to keep my weight off her. Her taste and scent went straight to my head like the finest cognac. It was maddening, like a dying man taking his last breath. It swirled around in my head making me want more.

I buried my hands in her hair and held her head in place while my tongue probed her mouth. I knew her like the back of my hand, but that didn't stop me from seeing if anything changed from the last time we made love. I drew on her like a starved man, like my life depended on it, and she responded the same. I pulled away so I could take a breath. Even then I flicked my tongue over her lips, and down her neck, tasting her. She bared her neck for me and moaned my name. I grunted in appreciation and suckled on her neck leaving my mark. I then moved back to her mouth wanting more of her taste.

**EPOV**

I reveled in the carnality of his kiss. I loved the texture of his tongue, the taste of his saliva, the firmness of his lips, the rasp of his stubble against my chin and cheeks. My senses wallowed in the pleasure of smelling his skin and feeling his hair- Sam's skin, Sam's hair, Sam's hardness gouging my middle.

Our mouths were on a feeding frenzy over each other's face. Indiscriminately moving our lips over cheeks, chins, eyelids. When our mouths fused together again, he sent his tongue deep, penetrating my mouth and saturating me with desire. His hands smoothed over my sides, and rubbed the crescents of my breasts with the heels of them. I glorified in the strength of him, the feel of his muscles rippling against my skin. The feel of his golden skin. I moved against him to show him how much I wanted him.

Groaning he tightened his grip on me and whispered, "Stop or it'll be over."

I shook my head. I was starting to not think clearly, "No, not yet."

I ran my fingers over and down his chest memorizing, discovering, like a blind person seeing for the first time. I let out a hungry whimper and leaned in to press my mouth on his chest. He cupped my head, but allowed it to move freely from spot to spot. My lips found his nipple and shyly at first, then more aggressively I caressed it with my tongue.

**SPOV**

I swore. If she kept this up, I wouldn't last very long. I pushed her back on the bed and she gave me a little pout. I pulled her shirt over her head and took off her panties. I slid my hand between her thighs and her groan was echoed by my own. My fingers probed her throughly, but gently. My thumb separated the folds and found that supersensitive tissue.

I only stroked it a few times before she arched her back and yelled my name. It was all the invitation I needed. I unfastened my jeans and pushed them off, flinging them to the other side of the room. I hovered over her for a second before I pushed into her.

Emily gave a sharp cry, and I uttered either a profanity or a prayer. I was too caught up in her to notice. I braced myself over her and withdrew partially. She gave a little whimper.

**EPOV**

His eye's locked with mine and he shoved back in. I felt him deep, so deep that the immensity of his possession swept over, stealing my breath, and seizing control of my senses. His dark hair clung to his forehead and shoulders. His eye's glowed with the moonlight, adding to his animalistic attractiveness. The muscles of his arms and chest bulged with masculine power.

I wanted to concentrate on how gorgeous he was, but he withdrew and sank into me again. He held my breast in one hand, circled the stiff nipple with his thumb. I shuddered. My eye's closed involuntarily. My thighs gripped his hips. He slid his hand between our bodies, stroking me externally even as he pressed ever deeper inside.

And my love for him, which has been there since I first seen him, even though I refused to acknowledge it, just kept on getting bigger. It culminated in a splintering, brilliant climax.

**SPOV**

I let her savor it, experience all of it, even the shimmering afterglow, before I began moving inside her again. But Emily surprised both of us by clutching me and raising her hips to meet my thrusts. By the time my climax seized me, she had reached another. WE clung to each other, gasping, grasping, dying together.

I layed in bed with her curled up against my side. We really didn't use blankets in the house, since I was kept the bed pretty warm. I kept thinking back to Bella. How she looked when I found her in the woods. She looked so broken. Like the life was sucked right out of her. There was something else bothering me. Those scents in the woods. That redhead was running around here trying to get to Forks for something. I just couldn't understand it.

I closed my eye's. Tomorrow would be a long day. We had to train Jacob.


	15. Chapter 14

**I got another 5 chapter's done and I just need to go back over them and correct any mistakes, so I am on the ball again with this story. I am also getting some idea's for my other imprint stories. The one about Jared and Kim is going to be almost identical to this one, so it will go quickly. Then I have Embry's and Seth's already started and I just have to fill in the gaps and make sure all the time lines of all the stories line up so they all interconnect. So leave me some reviews and tell me if you think the next few chapters are better than the last one's. There's alot more action, so they are easier to write.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Two weeks went by fast. We spent most days training Jacob and patrolling the border. Today was no different. We were patrolling the border when we picked up a scent. It wasn't the one, that we were used to, but it was still a bloodsucker. It was Jacob, Paul and me. I let out a howl to summon the other's. They were in their own groups patrolling another border. I took off running after the scent, Jacob and Paul trailing me. I heard the other's coming up behind us. I hesitated when we got to the border, then dismissed it because the Cullens weren't here. Forks was free territory now. We assumed formation and came upon a clearing. I could here voices. A female and a male. I heard Jacob growl.

_What is it?_ I asked him. I seen images of a girl in a garage sitting in a VW Rabbit drinking Coke and laughing. I then looked at the girl in the clearing with the leech. I swore in my head. It was Bella.

_What the hell is she doing out here? _Embry asked.

_We have to do something, look at his posture, he going to attack her. _Jacob said.

_Is it a Cullen? _Jared asked.

_Who cares, lets kill the sucker. _You guessed it, that was Paul. I growled a warning to shut up the voices. They listened

_We wait and make sure she is actually in danger. She looks like she knows him. We can't risk the treaty over a misunderstanding. _

It was an order. Jacob growled, but I ignored him. We crept closer to see if we could hear the conversation. I seen Bella look around and start backing up. This didn't look good. I heard a couple growls in response. Then the blood froze in my veins as I heard the next part of their conversation.

"She won't be too happy about this" The black haired leech said.

Bella looked at him and took a step back, "About what?"

The leech glared into the trees at us and I stopped breathing, hoping he didn't see us. Our scent was up wind so he couldn't smell us. He looked back at Bella and smiled.

"About me killing you."

_That's it move in. Go in for the kill. Do NOT let him get away._

It seemed like we couldn't move fast enough. One minute he was a couple feet away from her, talking to her, the next he was hovering over her with his mouth almost at her throat. We were almost at the edge of the clearing, when he froze and lifted his head in the air. He whipped his head to face us. He started backing us. I stepped out of the clearing first and let out a vicious snarl that would rival the fiercest of grizzlies. It echoed around the clearing making it sound louder.

The leech was still backing up.

_Good he knows what's good for him. _I said. The other wolves rumbled in approval. I let out another snarl. The leeches eye's were wide with terror. He must of come in contact with our kind before. Interesting, not too many leeches no of us. Paul and Jared stepped out of the trees behind me. Paul had the leech locked in his gaze. He was basically salivating. He was in it for the chase. He loved to fight. Jacob and Embry followed them. I glanced through Jacob eye's and seen he was almost on top of Bella. I seen Jacob look at Bella. I also seen the look of recognition that passed through her eyes. I knew that our eye's were the thing that gave us away. We looked too intelligent for wolves, even giant mutant wolves.

I growled at him. He can't give us away. He turned his attention back to the leach. Then the leech turned and darted in the trees.

_Now! Go!_

I shouted the order and we took off after him, snarling and snapping at his heels. I heard Jacob whine.

_Sam, she's going to get lost. I need to make sure she gets back to the road._

_No. You need to do this. You need experience._

_Sam. She's accident prone. Who's to say there wasn't another one waiting._

_Wait till we get this one, then you can follow her back to her truck. But don't let her see you. That's an order._

We chased the leech to a wall of a cliff. He was cornered. I let Jacob, Embry and the other's take the kill. They needed experience. As soon as it was done, Jacob looked at me, I nodded to him that he could go. We all phased back and burned the remains.

It was hours later when Jacob met up with us in front of the store in La Push.We were all standing around waiting for him to get back.

"Sam, this has got to stop. I have to tell her." He shouted as soon as he was with in hearing distance.

"Jacob it's too dangerous." I told him not even looking at him. We had this conversation almost ever other day. After his father told him that Bella was having a hard time again.

"To dangerous! She was almost eaten by a leech today! How is what we are more dangerous?!" He shouted.

I sighed. I turned around and headed for the woods, motioning for the other's not to follow me. I tried not to let the other's see what happened to Emily, but there were times when bits and pieces slipped. But none of them knew all of the details, but I had to make Jacob understand that it wasn't really the secret that kept me from letting him see Bella, but what he could do to her. If he scarred her, and what happened if he imprinted. She would be left scarred for life and no one would want her then. I looked at Jacob. He was fuming, but I could see the look of fear for Bella behind his eye's. If he really cared about her, he would listen.

"Come." I told him, and headed for the woods. I stripped and shifted to my wolf form. He followed me and did the same.

_What's this for Sam?_

_I didn't want to have to do this. Emily doesn't like people knowing the whole story, but I see no other way. You have to see the consequences for the ones we love getting into our way._

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_Just watch._

I dug not too far into my memory, since it was never too far away from my almost every conscious thought and replayed it. I showed the the first moment I seen Emily, I showed the feelings of imprinting. I showed the fight I had with Leah, and Emily trying to be nice with me. He seen all those feelings I had, remorse for Leah, being scared of what I was and wanting Emily even though I was with Leah. Then he seen Leah storming from the house and me moping. Then I showed him the day I went to Emily's house. He seen me knocking on the door, and her following me into the woods. He seen our conversation and the emotions I felt. He watched as her broken body fell to the forest floor, blood pouring from her face and arm. I showed him me running to the elders and telling Old Quil what happened. He seen me sitting in the hospital room watching Emily remain motionless, covered with bandages. Leah walking in on us. Then he felt all the emotions I felt every single day that I live. The emotions I feel every time I look at Emily, knowing that I did that to her, in a moment of weakness, a fit of rage. When it was over Jacob was laying on the ground with his paws over his eye's like he could shield the images from his head. He looked up at me. His eye's were cloudy with unshed tears and I knew mine were the same.

_Sam _even the his voice in my head cracked _I'm so sorry. I had no idea._

_No one did. Do you think I was always this controlled? I made a vow in that hospital room. I would never lose my temper again. There was only one time that I almost slipped._

_When was that?_

_There is another reason besides safety that I can't allow you to see Bella._

_What's that?_

_What would happen if you imprinted? You think Bella was bad before, what would happen if she gave you her heart and you imprinted? You seen what happened to Leah. Do you want that for Bella?_

_That wouldn't happen Sam. I can fix her and imprinting is rare._

_You can't fix her if you want someone else. You can't fix this._

I showed him the image of a broken girl curled in the fetal position, laying in the middle of the woods. Broken and lifeless. Me asking her if she was hurt and her only words repeated over and over again were 'He's Gone'.

_That is the only other time I almost lost control. Seeing her like that. So, Jacob, tell me. How would you feel if you were the one who did that?_

I shifted and put on my jeans. He followed suit and walked to my house. I claimed my chair and Emily sat on my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I guess Jared told her what I was doing. He seen the look and remorse in my eye's. She sighed and looked at me.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked. I looked into her eye's, then I looked at Jacob who was moping and looking like someone just told him he only had 2 months to live. I looked back at her.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Another week flew by. We patrolled this morning. I had the boys miss school. We caught a scent of a leech this morning before school started and we went on a search mission. We caught up to her as she was engaged in a meal with a hiker. We startled her so bad that she didn't finish. She looked up at us and smiled. She actually smiled. Then she reached down to the screaming man and ripped out his throat and took off.

So needless to say, today wasn't a good day. We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon looking for her. So when we came out of the woods and seen a familiar looking rusty red pickup sitting in Jacob's driveway, I groaned.

"Jacob. Get rid of her. Do anything or say anything you can to get rid of her." I ordered.

He frowned and nodded. He walked up to the truck and put his hand on the window. We stood behind him. I knew that the other's weren't too happy with her. She socialized with the leeches. Paul almost hated her guts. He got in numerous fights with Jacob about her. But I figured if anyone had enough reason to hate them as much as I do, it would be her.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I heard Jacob growl. I watched her flinch. She thought it was because of her. I could see it in her eye's, but the hate in his voice was for what he was about to do.

"Jacob?" I heard her whisper.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She whispered. She looked scared, and sad, but also very, very angry.

"Go ahead," He hissed. I could see his composure wavering He needed to do this. If he didn't, she would only cause us problems. He also needed to get some closure, so he could get his head on straight.

"Alone." She hissed back. I almost smiled. The phrase, 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned' flowed through my mind. All eye's were on me. I kept my face passive. I had confidence in Jacob's control. He was the most controlled of all of us. I nodded once, then spoked in Quileute.

"Stay in control."

I then turned knowing the other's would follow and walked into Jacob's house. The boys all ran for the window. I let out a little snicker. They could be so like kids sometimes.

"Boys, away from the window. Give them some space. This isn't easy for Jacob." I told them. Billy nodded in approval.

"I don't know why he can't just get over her. I mean, she brings nothing but trouble." Paul sneered.

"Enough." I ordered.

It was silent for a couple minutes. I could hear the conversation outside. They were standing by the truck now. Jacob's voice was thick with emotion. He was toeing the line. Saying he's not was he was before. I knew that could be taken a lot of ways, but with someone who was used to the unusual, it was dangerous. She could figure it out too easily. Especially if those bloodsuckers she hung out with mentioned us to her. I heard footsteps in the driveway and looked up to see Jacob with a hard mask on his face.

"You almost said too much."

"Don't, Sam. Just don't. Not right now. Please." I nodded at him, but he knew this wasn't over. We all sat in silence for about 5 minutes, when the phone rang. Billy picked it up. He said a few things and hung up. He glanced at Jacob who nodded and walked to his room, slamming the door. Billy then rolled out on the porch.

I then heard the roar of the truck engine, and the sound of it pulling out of the driveway. We all let out the breath we were all holding with out knowing it. Jared was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised with all that he said, she didn't guess."

"Yeah, didn't he say, he told her the story's? It wouldn't be that hard for her to figure it out." Embry said.

"Yeah, with her experience in the supernatural and all things mythical." Paul sneered again. Seriously that boy needed some anger management or something.

"Knock it off. Let's go." I told them. I got up and headed for the door.

"Jacob, you got patrol tonight with Paul and me." I said knowing he was listening from his room.

I was waiting in the woods with Paul. It was the middle of the night and Jared and Embry were waiting for us to relieve them. We were waiting on Jacob. What the hell was taking him so long?

I felt a shimmer in the air as someone phased. I felt then heard the presence of Jacob in my head.

_What the hell took you so long?_

Then a bunch of images flew through my head. I growled, but Paul's growl was louder.

_Damn it, Jacob! Why the hell do you have to ruin everything? What is you problem? She is nothing but trouble, can't you see that? Leave that leech-lover alone!_

_Paul, knock it off. _I told him

_Shut the fuck up, Paul._

_No, this isn't just your life your screwing with, it's ours too._

_Stop. Now. _I ordered.

_Jared, Embry, your relieved go home and sleep. Paul, Jacob, come on. We have a job to do._

I felt the air shimmer as Jared and Embry phased back. We took off in formation and searched for scents. About two ours later, we came across the red headed bitch. Paul growled. We tracked down her scent and found a dead body, still warm.

_Paul go east towards the road. She might have had a car. Jacob go west towards the hot springs. She might have jumped in the water. I'm going north._

We split up. It was only about a couple minutes later when I heard Paul swear. He had been seen. A women seen him and ran for the road. Damn it. Like we didn't get blamed for these dead hiker's enough.

_Come on guys, there's nothing here. Reform and keep to the border's._

We all headed for the border to regroup when Jacob let out a growl.

_What is it Jake?_

_I smell her. She's heading for Forks._

_Split up and herd her._

I let out a howl. I needed all the pack together for this bitch. Hopefully the other's weren't asleep yet. Sure enough a couple minutes later a couple voices entered our heads.

_Come on guys, I had a huge meal left for me by my mom and I was just getting ready to eat it._

_Yeah, my mom grounded me again, and now I'm sneaking out not even 3 hours later._

_Sorry, guys, but check it out. We need all the help we can get. Head her off._

They instantly obeyed. Jacob was right on her heels. Paul and I were waiting at the Forks border and Embry and Jared were coming at her from the side. She kept trying to dance around us, trying to get past us and trying it seemed to split us up. She kept on running circles around one of us and trying to taunt us to get her to chase her, then darting around to get to Forks.

_What the hell does she want in Forks?_

_Yeah, didn't she have enough to eat?_

_Don't know guys, but keep her out at all costs. If she wants something in Forks that bad, it can't be good._

Somehow, we pushed her almost all the way to Canada. It was about four in the morning when we all crawled into bed. I had to be up in the morning for a shift with other's to protect the stupid people searching the woods for killer bear-wolves.

It was just starting to get pink out when I felt a small body press up against me.

"Sam, honey, it's time to wake up. The boys will be here soon and you have to go out."

I groaned and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her on top of me. She let out a little squeak, but settled herself in between my legs. I let out a groan.

"You keep that up and neither of us are getting out of this bed any time soon. The boys will get a free show."

She laughed and pulled away. She patted my leg as she walked out the door.

"Come on, Sam. I'm going to make muffins for everyone."

I guess she seen that I was getting up, because she left and retreated to the kitchen. I rolled out of bed groaning and bitching about the early hour and rogue leeches. I heard voices in the kitchen and got curious. I headed out there to see Paul and Jared lounging in the kitchen. Jared almost had drool hanging from his mouth watching Emily make food. I let out a grunt, which this early in the morning and on this little of sleep, was my kind of laugh. Paul looked at me.

"Geez, Sam, no offense, but you look like shit."

"Thanks, Paul." I said a little too sarcastically, because Emily gave me one of her 'Be nice' looks.

Embry came through the door next.

"Hey, guys, on the way over here I felt Jacob phase, so I phased to see what he wanted and he wanted to call an emergency meeting in the usual place."

I nodded and gave Emily a kiss.

"We'll be back soon." I told her. She smiled at me and went back to cooking.

We walked to our meeting place and waited. I wanted to know what the hell Jacob wanted this early in the morning. I didn't have to wait long, because no sooner that the thought went through my head that I heard the very distinct sound of an engine. An old engine. One that belonged in a big, red, rusty color tank of a pick up truck. One that belonged to the one and only Bella Swan.

"Shit. This can't be good."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jacob came into view. I could see someone little cowering almost behind him. Damn it.

"What have you done, Jacob?" I demanded. I thought we were past this. I thought he agreed it was for the best. I opened my mouth to say something, when a quivering Paul shoved past me.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" Paul yelled. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything—than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help." I almost didn't hear him. If I hadn't seen Jacob's lips move, I wouldn't have thought it was him that spoke.

"Help!" Paul shouted. His arms were shaking. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back. I had to give the boy credit. Jacob had control. None of us would still be that calm if any one was threatening our women.

I watched a ripple run down Paul's back.

"Paul! Relax!" I commanded. He shook his head trying to concentrate on getting himself under control.

"Jeez, Paul, get a grip." Jared told him. Paul turned to glare and snarl at him, before he glared at Bella. Then Jacob did the worst thing he could have done. He stepped in front of Bella. I knew Paul had snapped before he even said anything.

"Right, protect her!" Paul roared. He through his head back and a growl ripped through him. I knew he was fighting it, but he had the worst control.

"Paul!" Both Jacob and I shouted at the same time.

He fell forward and halfway down a massive shudder ripped through him and he exploded into a dark silver wolf. When he was done he wrinkled his mussel over his teeth and another growl rolled through his chest. He turned his eye's on Bella. In the same second, Jacob was running towards us, still keeping Bella at his back. I could see that his eye's weren't mad, just concerned.

I watched as one ripple ran down his frame and he lept, phasing mid-air and charging Paul. I will say it again. Damn, that boy has skill. I would never say that, but hey, I'm not in wolf-form, I can still think it. Jacob caraled Paul and tried to push him into the woods.

I seen Bella stumbling to go after him, yelling his name.

"Stay where you are, Bella." I ordered. Jacob and Paul were snapping at each other, tearing at each other and snarling. I knew it was better for them to get it out of their system, but we had to get Bella out of here. I turned towards, Jared and Embry, "Take her to Emily's." Jacob shoved Paul off the road of the clearing and into the woods. I turned and took off after Jacob and Paul, shoving my shoes off along the way. As soon as I cleared the trees, I shoved of my shorts and phased. Someone needed to referee so they didn't kill each other.

I followed the snarling till I found them. Paul's shoulder was bleeding and Jacob didn't have a scratch on him. I guess it didn't help that Jacob was almost as tall as me in wolf form.

_Guys, come on you had your fun. Let's go eat._

_Not till, Paul apologizes._

_Not going to happen, Jacob. Yes, Paul was wrong for losing control, but he has a point. You brought an outsider into this. What did you think would happen, that we would throw a party and everything would be all hunky dory?_

_No, but I expected you guys to be more civilized._

_We're wolves, Jake, what else do you want._

_Enough, guys, come on now._

I phased back and they did the same. I pulled an extra couple pairs of pants out of my leg strap and threw them to the boys. They phased and put them on. Paul walked over to Jacob.

"Hey, man, I am sorry about losing it like that, I was just surprised." Jacob clapped him on his back.

"No problem man." He said.

As we walked back, the boys were back to joking around. I walked through the door first and seen Emily.

"Emily." I said. The emotion always seemed to leak into my voice when I addressed her. She smiled at me and I walked over to her and took her into my arms. I kissed her scarred cheek, before I placed a kiss on her lips. Seeing Paul lose control today, brought back some bad memories.

"Hey, none of that." Jared complained."I'm eating."

"Then shut up and eat," I suggested to him. The imprinted part of me, inwardly growled at him for ruining my moment with my love. I went back to kissing her again.

"Ugh," I heard Embry groan.

Not even a second later the moment was again ruined by a very loud Paul and Jacob walking through the door. Jacob went straight for Bella. Jared and Embry surrounded Paul and were examining him.

"Oh, man!" Jared wailed. Embry grinned, "Fifteen dollars."

I chuckled, then glanced at Bella and Jacob. I cleared my throat.

"Hey guys, " I said in a loud voice, "Jacob has some information for us."

"I know what the redhead wants." Jacob directed his words toward Jared and Embry. "That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicked the leg of Paul's chair and Paul just grinned at him before shoving another muffin into his mouth.

"And?" Jared asked.

Jacob got a somber look on his face and glanced at Bella. That boy really loved her, I just hope it doesn't' have the same ending as Leah, Emily and me. But I would just have to let nature run it's coarse, nothing I could do now. I might be able to control Jacob, but I couldn't control Bella. If Jacob wanted to, he would have no problem breaking the Alpha bonds and taking control of himself since he was the true heir to the pack and tribe.

"She is trying to avenge her mate- only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullens got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now."

This wasn't news to Paul and I, we heard it this morning when the fight was going on, he kept on replaying it in his head to let us know the reason he did what he did, but Embry, Jared and Emily froze and stared at Bella open mouthed. That girl was sure accident prone. First she hooks up with a leech and his family, then a leech goes after her, then another one in the woods, now another was after her.

"She's just a girl," Embry protested. He had a soft spot for the girl too. Not like Jacob, but he liked her as a friend and I had to admit, she was a nice, good-hearted girl.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsuckers been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks."

After a minute, I watched as Jared got a grin on his face, "Excellent, We've got bait."

Jared shot his hand up and caught a flying can opener that was aimed for his head by Jacob at the last minute.

"Bella is not bait."

"You know what I mean." Jared said.

I sighed and ignored them, "So we'll be changing our patterns. We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."

"Quil's got to be close to joining us. Then we'll be able to split evenly." Embry murmured. We all looked away. Just what we needed another life ruined. Another one confined to the prison that we inherited.

"Well, we won't count on that," I said in a low voice. "Paul, Jared, and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped."

Since it would only be two of us in the little group, I wanted the strongest one's in the smaller group. I caught Bella's eye. I knew what Jacob was thinking, even if we weren't in wolf form, I was thinking the same thing.

"Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case."

"What about Charlie," She demanded. I almost laughed. Her life was in danger and she was worried about her father.

"March Madness is still going. I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie down here when he's not at work."

I watched them. This girl had no self preservation. First she hangs with vampires, then she willingly runs with us wolves. That thought froze me.

"Wait," I said holding up one hand so they all looked at me. I glanced at Emily and then back to Bella. "That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide for yourself. You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You saw this morning how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety."

Jacob looked down and mumbled, "I won't hurt her."

I ignored him. I used to think the same. "If there was somewhere else you felt safe..."

Bella bit her lip, then said,"I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else."

I agreed with her, but I had to make sure she knew what she was getting into. Emily didn't have that option and I liked to think it wouldn't have made a difference, but you never know.

"That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this."

I watched as Bella looked at Jacob and asked, "You'll be careful, right?"

We all bust out laughing. One leech wasn't' anything for us. We would have to be drastically outnumbered for any of us to be in any danger. I seen Emily glance at Bella. She sympathized with her. I knew she worried about me. I opened my mouth to say something but Emily interrupted, "Food's ready."

Then all hell broke lose. Hands were grabbing food and shoving each other out of the way to get to more food. I laughed and shoved back. This was nice. This was what I had always wanted. Family.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After Jacob took Bella back to his house, the rest of us took off to patrol. Every once in a while Jacob would check in to let us know everything was ok and to see if any of us seen anything. This went on all through out the day. Jacob came out and patrolled that night too. We took shifts so we could get some sleep. Some of us slept in wolf form so we could go if we needed to.

The next day, Jacob came with us to search. Bella was wondering the beach and he was bitching that he finally has her and he can't be with her. We just ignored him. We caught a few scents and one of them was her, but she was running us in circles. I hate to admit she was good.

On Tuesday, Emily and I went over to Billy's house. We had to ease the fears Charlie had about gangs in La Push. I laughed when Billy told me Charlie was afraid we were trying to convert Bella. Emily made Charlie a cake that he practically drooled over. We sat around and laughed. We won him over easily. He was a little suspicious when Jacob and Bella snuck off later, but I turned his attention back to the game. I hate to admit it but that Bella was growing on me. Those leeches messed up her life just as much as they messed up mine.

Wednesday I came in from patrolling to find Bella following Emily around like a lost puppy. I kinda felt bad for her. I could only imagine how she felt, putting her life in other's hands that she didn't even know if they liked her or not. I was glad Emily took it upon herself to see that Bella had something to keep her mind off things. Later that night, Jacob asked me if he could take the next morning off to spend some time with Bella to get her mind off things.

"Yeah, but I want you to check in regularly. We're getting close and I don't want to screw this up. I want to end it before Bella has to go back to school. We need to get these hunter's out of the woods and we can't do that with that bloodsucker on the loose." I told him.

I was sleeping when a loud bang shook the house. Paul and Jared rushed into the bedroom as I was jumping up preparing to phase in case of danger.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Do you know what time it is?" I yelled.

"No time, Sam. Embry has her cornered we just need you and Jacob to help. She is hiding in the mountains. We got her." Paul said and then they ran out the door.

I grabbed my pants and ran and called Jacob before running out the door. Jacob met us in the clearing and we followed Paul and Jared to where Embry was holed up. We all formed and headed towards the leech. She took one look at us and let out a yelp and took off. We chased her around the mountain face and she headed for the river.

_Get her before she hits the water._

_She jumped. Damn it._

_It's ok guys, good try._

_DAD!_

_What the hell was that?_

_It sounded like a girl._

_LEAH! I can hear you._

_Seth?_

_Everyone SHUT UP! Who the hell is this everyone state your name one at a time._

_Embry_

_Jacob_

_Paul_

_Jared_

_Seth_

_Leah_

_Leah...? Not possible. It's not possible._

_Sam? Is that you?_

_Yes, Leah. We're on are way. Where are you?_

We ran to my house and Emily was waiting for us.

"Harry had a heart attack."

I ran in the house and the rest of the guys followed. I picked up the phone and called Billy who said he would call Charlie. I turned to Jacob.

"Go find Bella. Tell her what's happening. I'm heading to the Clearwater's to deal with Seth and Leah. The rest of you head to the hospital. I'll be there later."

They all nodded and took off in different directions.

I was running towards the Clearwater's when I heard a scream. I seen from Jacob's point of view and seen Bella take a dive off the cliff. What the fuck. What the hell kinda day is this. I ran towards Jacob in time to see him pulling Bella out of the water.

_Sam?_

_Yeah, Seth?_

_Dad, collapsed when he seen Leah. I didn't know what to do. It was so hard. They were arguing over her attitude. She didn't want to come back here for spring break, she wanted to stay at the campus. But he made her. She just exploded. Then he collapsed and I felt helpless. I just watched. Then all of a sudden I exploded too._

_It's ok Seth. The other's will be there soon. Just listen to them and we will have you at the hospital with your dad in no time._

I shifted and ran to Jacob.

"How long has she been unconscious?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know. A few minutes? It didn't take long to tow her to the beach." He replied to me while he fussed over her. I looked at her and seen her chest moving.

"She's breathing. She'll come around. We should get her out of the cold, though. I don't like the color she's turning..." I trailed off. She was the color of the dead. Not the undead that we chased but the dead dead.

"You think it's ok to move her?"

"She didn't hurt her back or anything when she fell?"

"I don't know."

"Jake?" she croaked. Jacob and Bella exchanged words, then he picked her up like a baby and turned to me.

"You got her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take it from here. Get to the hospital I'll join you later. Thanks, Sam."

I ran home and jumped in the truck and rushed into the hospital I ran to the waiting room which was filled with half of the people from La Push. Sue was hanging on Charlie. We sat around for about an hour when Jared and Embry came in with Seth and Leah. Leah glanced at me and scowled and walked over to her mom and hugged her. They shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. But even I wasn't that heartless to deny that they see their father in his time of need.

Another hour passed when the doctor came into the waiting room. One look at his face and I knew. I glanced over in time to see Seth catching his mother who had just collapsed. Leah had tears running down her face. Charlie had his hand on Billy's shoulder. Emily was clinging to me like I would just disappear in a poof of smoke.

Emily and I walked over to Billy and Charlie.

"Billy, we need to go let Jacob know what happened." He nodded.

"I'll stay here and help Sue. She's going to need it." Charlie told Billy.

"Emily, do you want to stay here or come home?"

"I'll stay with Sue." I nodded.

"Jared, Embry, Paul, you have work to do."

They all nodded and followed me out. I took Billy home and we told Jacob and Bella. I had to go back to the hospital to make sure Seth and Leah stayed calm. This was turning into one hell of a day. I hate to say it, but it rivaled the day that I hurt Emily. And that was saying something. What else could go wrong.

I should have figured that I would regret those words. I just didn't know it yet.

I had barely sat down in the hospital waiting room when Jacob came storming in the door. One look at his face and the Seth, Leah and I were on our feet. Then he said two words that changed everything.

"They're back."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell do you mean they're back? Who's back?" Leah shouted.

"Leah, calm down. People are staring. I'll explain later, but right now we have to go. All of us. Now. We have planning to do."

Jacob turned tail and left. I knew he needed time, so I took Seth and Leah in my truck. First making sure that Charlie was taking Sue home, then headed to my place. I told Seth and Leah to wait on my porch and I ran into the woods to phase and get the others. When I did phase I got another shock.

_Sam, guess who joined us._

_Who?_

_Me._

_Quil?_

_Yup, this is so cool. You guys should have told me._

_No time to talk. All of you get to my house now. Quil, if you can't phase back, just stay in wolf form on my porch._

Thirty minutes later Jacob and the rest of them walked threw my door. They all settled down around the kitchen table. In a matter of a couple hours our pack had gone from five to eight. This wasn't good. The Cullens were back. It was all their fault.

"Ok, guys." I heard a throat clear and seen Leah scowling. That was something else we would have to address. "and girl. We have a situation. The Cullens are back, so it seems, we have to rework the border's. While it does make things a little more difficult, we now have more pack mates and it will be easier on all of us in the long run. Right now, we have to figure out why Leah phased." I looked at her, "While none of us have a problem with you being one of us, you are truly the first female werewolf in history. I'm sorry to say, and you probably already suspected it, but you phasing probably gave your father the heart attack. He expected Seth to phase, granted not at the age of fourteen, but he never expected his nineteen year old daughter to phase. It's unheard of. Now if Seth, Leah and Quil will follow me, I'll explain some things. Jacob, can you please try to rework the shifts and border's while I'm out?"

Jacob nodded and Leah, Seth, and Quil followed me out the door and into the woods. I turned to them.

"This will be easier to explain if we all phase." I glanced at Leah and sighed. "Leah you can go behind the trees if you feel more comfortable." She scowled, but nodded and went behind the trees.

"Ok, first thing you have to think of your wolf form. Try to think of something that makes you mad also, if that helps. When you start to shake, don't fight it, but encourage it. You can watch me first if you want." I told them. Then I stripped and shifted. I sat and watched as Quil and Seth glanced at each other and then slowly stripped. Seth's face was red. I watched as they both started shaking and slowly shifted. Five minutes later all of us were phased.

I started off showing them images of the first weeks of my first phase. Then I went to the stories from the elder's.

_Any questions?_

_So this is why you took off on Leah last year?_

I cringed, _Yes, Seth. I phased and since there was no one there to explain things to me, it took me two weeks to phase back._

_Now here are the rules, I am Alpha, Jacob is Second and Jared is Third. You must obey all commands for either Jacob or I. You can not discuss this with anyone but your imprints and your pack mates. With the exception of the Elder's. Any more questions?_

_What's an imprint? _I looked at Quil, who was the one who asked the question. I didn't want to show Leah this but I had to. I showed them the first time I saw Emily. When I came down the stairs and she was standing there. I felt the wave of hatred come from Leah, but chose to ignore it.

_An imprint is your mate for life. Like your soul-mate. She is the one who is best fitted for the werewolf to carry on the wolf gene to the next generation. We have legends about it, and it is rare. So far only Jared and I have imprinted._

_Seth and Quil, you will stay out of school till you have enough of control to go back. Even then don't worry about grades, just about getting through school with out killing anyone. Leah, your stuck here. You can't go back to college. Your part of the pack now, we need you here. A lone wolf is too vulnerable._

_Damn it, Sam. Are you telling me all that I have worked so hard for at school, I have to give up? All because of some stupid deformity?_

_I'm sorry, Leah. But that is how it is._

She turned and ran.

_Stay on the reservation._ I ordered her. I phased back and put on my pants. I turned to the other's.

"Focus on something happy and calm. Think about your human forms. What it means to be human. Tomorrow we will start training and focus on control. Seth, you can go back to the house. Quil, you, Embry and Jacob will patrol tonight so just stay here and they will come out." I told them then headed back to the house.

I walked in with Seth and seen Jacob. I nodded to him and he and Embry got up and walked out the door. I looked at the paper on the table and seen the border's he had set up and the different shifts. That boy would make an excellent Alpha one day.

"Ok, guys. Go home. Tomorrow we have a long day. Seth and Leah will be excused for a couple days till after the funeral, but the rest of you have to run shifts. Be here first thing in the morning."

After everyone was gone, I sat at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands. Today was one hell of a day. Three new pack mates, a dead Elder, and the Cullens were back. And to top it off, the leech was still on the loose and hiker's were still missing. What the hell am I supposed to do? How the hell did I end up responsible for a town's lives? I was supposed to graduate from high school, marry Leah, go to college, buy a house, and have kids. I was supposed to grow old. Now I don't even know if I can grow old. How did life get so screwed up?

**EPOV**

I watched Sam sit at the table going through everything that went on today in his head. I sighed and got up. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. He latched on to my arms like his life depended on it. Sometimes I wondered if his life really did depend on it. I heard the stories too. A long, long time ago. A wolf accidentally killed another wolves imprint. The pain was so unbearable, that they made a pack law. If any wolf threatened or did anything to someone else's imprint the sentence was death.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him up. I pushed him into the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. He needed to get his mind off of things, and I only knew of one sure way to do that.

**Lemon Alert hehe**

**SPOV**

I let her lead me to the bedroom and she pushed me down on the bed. She crawled on top of me and I kissed her. I didn't notice the hand that slid down between us till it curled around my erection. Then I noticed plenty.

As my breath hissed between my clenched teeth, my head fell backward and my body arched into her touch like a bowstring. "Sweet, merciful Christ!"

"Uh-uh. Just me. And I'm not feeling even remotely merciful." Her voice purred against my ear a moment before she shimmied her way under the sheet to close her mouth over the head of my cock.

"Shit!"

I hadn't intended to speak- hadn't actually known I was capable of it- and as soon as the word was out of my mouth, I regretted it. Only because Emily found it deeply amusing, and her muffled chuckle sent vibrations strumming against nerve endings that already felt liable to implode.

Tensed like a bow, I gave myself in to the delicious torture and sank my fingers into Emily's hair while she tried to kill me with the swirling motions of her tongue. And deep, heavy suction. And- Mary, mother of God!- were those her fingernails scraping up the inside of my thighs?

How much of this was a man supposed to endure? Does she think I'm made of iron, for the love of...

Aaaauuuggghhh!

Later, I knew I wasn't going to recall much of the next few minutes. I blacked out like a drunk after happy hour and heard, saw, felt nothing but the roaring in my ears and the painful tightening in my groin. I didn't remember pulling her off me or flipping her to the mattress beneath me. I didn't remember yanking her thighs up over my shoulders, or bracing my hands on the bed. The only things that managed to penetrate the fog of my lust were the sensation of sinking balls-deep in her lush warmth and the long, high-pitched scream of pleasure she gave when I did.

I came into awareness somewhere in mid-thrust, my head thrown back, my lips curled in a ferocious snarl. My first, frantic thought was whether I scared her with his animalistic attack, whether it brought back bad memories, but judging by the way her hands were knotted in the sheets and her body twisted and writhed beneath mine, she looked like she'd overcame any sense of trauma.

Her breath came in ragged gasps and moans, ringing like music in my ears. It spurred me to ride her harder, thrust deeper, take more of what she offered so freely. I wanted to climb inside her and wear her like a wrapping until she could never get away from me. I wanted to drown in her, get lost in her, spend the rest of my life buried in her so that she forgot what it felt like not to be stretched full of me.

But I was only half-human.

While my mind made plans of making love to her clean into the next century, my body focused on making love to her into the next minute. I thrust faster, slamming into her with bruising force, and she welcomed me with breathless cries and arching hips. I lasted about forty six seconds before she clenched around me and threw me headlong off the cliff into climax.

I hit the bottom and bounced back a couple times before collapsing on top of her and sucking in air like a drowning man brought to the surface.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." I said when I got enough air to talk.

"Nope, still on earth." She said.

"Damn. I was hoping that was heaven, so I could do that for all of eternity."

"Well," She purred and rubbed her hand up my chest. I felt her smile against the skin of my neck, "We can try for the rest of our lives?"

I looked down at her. Seeing the love that she shown me in her eye's I smiled back.

"Sounds good to me."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning I sent Jared and Paul out for patrol. I was going to meet up with them later, but first I had to go to the Clearwater's to see if they needed any help. As the chief of the tribe, it was my duty to see to the needs of all tribe members. I also needed to see if Sue wanted to sit in on her husbands spot on the council. She would need to be brought up to date with everything going on here.

I pulled into the driveway next to a police car. It took a minute to place why the police car would be in Sue's driveway, before remembering it was Charlie Swan's. I knocked on the door and Seth answered. His eye's were all red rimmed and I resisted the urge to comfort him. There was a time and a place for everything and now was not the time. I could take him aside later and tell him how sorry I was.

"Come in, Sam." He said. I nodded and stepped in the house. I looked around and seen Sue sitting on the couch with Charlie's arm around her shoulder's. Seth took a spot on the other side of Sue. Billy was in his chair across from them. They were going over plans for the funeral. I looked around for Leah.

"Where's Leah?"

"She came in early this morning and hasn't come out of her room since." Seth told me.

"I'm going to go see if she is ok and if she needs anything." I said to no one in particular. Seth stood up and blocked my path. I raised my eyebrow at him. It took a lot of balls to stand up to your Alpha. It was pure wolf instinct that drove all the pack members to look down and keep their mouth shut. I was highly amused to see someone so new that their instincts should be ruling them stand up to me.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" He asked me. I couldn't resist. I grinned, a feral grin and stared him down. I seen a shudder run down his arms.

"Sam, could you go see if Leah needs anything? She might feel more comfortable with you. Seth, could you please pick up that pen for me that I dropped?" Billy said. I almost laughed. I will tell you, I'm not the kind of guy that goes around showing people how high and mighty I am, I mean, I'm not the actual heir to the pack and tribe, but somethings are just instinct. Being Alpha, my wolf side would not let me back down from an outright challenge from someone so new. If I did, that would show weakness and the pack would challenge me for the Alpha role. Granted, it's not how I usually run things. I prefer the human side of things, but sometimes, nature rules all.

I took the stairs two at a time and went to knock on the door. My fist stopped within an inch from Leah's door. I heard her voice coming from the other side. It was her singing. She was always the best singer in our grade. I used to make her sing to me all the time. I knew it was stupid, but I stood there and listened to her sing.

**The trouble with love is by Kelly Clarkson**

Ooooohhh…  
Oooohhhh ya  
Mmmmm

Love can be a many splendid thing  
Has another joy you bring  
A dozen roses  
Diamond rings  
Dreams for sale  
And fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you'll just want the world to see  
But like a drunk that makes you blind  
It'll fool you every time

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
Gets stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all

Now I was just a once a fool it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
Gets stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all  
My heart keeps callin  
And I keep on fallin  
Over and over again  
This set story always ends the same  
Me standin in the pouring rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

The trouble with love is (the trouble with love)  
It can tear you up inside (it can tear you up in side)  
Make your heart believe a lie (Make your heart believe a lie)  
Gets stronger then your pride  
(The trouble with love is) See your heart its in your soul  
(It doesn't care how fast you fall) You wont remember control (?)  
(And you can't refuse the call)  
See you've got no say at all  
The trouble with love is (Oooo….ya)  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie (the trouble with love..)

I knew now that I could, I would have to explain everything to her. She probably got all the details last night with Embry and Jacob running around. Shit. I sucked in my pride and knocked on the door. The music stopped and her voice called out.

"I told you I don't want anything. Go away."

"It's me, Leah."

I heard something crash, then silence. A minute later the door opened. She stepped aside so I could come in. I walked in and sat down on her bed. She hesitated then came and sat next to me. I turned to her.

"Leah, I feel like I should explain some things."

"Sam, don't. I don't want to hear it."

"No, Leah, you need to hear this. I have to tell you this. Now that I can, you need to know. Let me get it all out there before you interrupt. I need you to know what exactly happened."

She sighed and closed her eye's. When she opened them, I could tell she was mentally preparing for what I was about to tell her.

"When I first phased, I didn't know what the hell happened. I thought I was going crazy. After I finally was able to change back, I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. So I fought it for as long as I could. Then Old Quil had to go and shake my hand. He about had a heart attack. He's the only one still around that's old enough to remember the last pack. He remembers watching his father phase. He was only a small child at the time, but he remembered. He's the one who told me what had happened.

"He told me to be careful around you, that you could be hurt. I didn't listen. I loved you and that was good enough for me. If I could get you to forgive me for disappearing for two weeks, then we could make it work, even if I couldn't tell you what kind of monster I had become.

"Then you had to go and invite Emily down. Old Quil had told me the legends. Imprinting he called it. I knew. I knew as soon as I saw her. I hated myself. I hated myself for the hurt that I would cause you. According to the legends, you couldn't fight it and wouldn't want to.

"When she went home for the school year, I thought it was a great thing. I figured if I didn't see her, that the imprint would somehow break and you and I could go on with our happy little lives. We could get married and have children. But I was wrong. So so wrong." I stopped and put my head in my hands. I felt Leah's hand on my shoulder. Neither of us moved for several minutes. Slowly I lifted my head and she took her hand back. I sucked in a deep breath to continue.

"I don't know what was worse. Knowing that emotionally I was cheating on you, or the actual physical pain that came with being away from Emily. With out realizing it, I was starting to pull away from you. Then we graduated and she moved down here. I hoped I could just be her friend. That if I was close to her, that the pain would go away. It helped for a little bit. But I got carried away. That day that I helped her wash the dishes and you took off. That was the finally. I made up my mind. I couldn't keep putting both of you through that. It took some long thinking but I was going to go talk to Emily and tell her that I was breaking it off with you and telling her what I was. There were no rules about keeping the big secret from your imprints.

"I told her that I was breaking up with you and that I was in love with her. She flipped. She accused me of using you to get to her in so many words. The threat of losing my imprint cause me to snap. I lashed out at her and she got hurt for it.

"I guess the reason I'm telling all this to you, is because I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted this to happen. If it weren't for those damn leeches, it wouldn't have. But, Leah, I couldn't fight it. I thought if I was only a little bit stronger... But I gave in to stop the hurt."

"Sam, I told her she could have you the day of the dinner and the thing with the dishes. I told her that she made you more happy than I had ever seen you before. She told me no. I was supposed to go over there that day that she got hurt. I was going to tell her that I was done, that I was moving to campus and I had already had everything set up. That I was giving you to her for her to take care of you. I love..loved you so much, that I would have rather you been happy with my cousin than unhappy with me. The day at the hospital, I left because I thought you guys were going behind my back."

"I love Emily, Leah. With all my heart and soul, literally. But I will always love you. I don't know if it helps or makes things worse, but even though Emily is my imprint for my wolf, I truly believe that you were my true-love for my human side. I'm sorry things can't be different. I truly do hope that you find someone to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"I don't know, Sam, I don't know."

I nodded and got up and headed to the door. I turned and looked at her.

"Leah, right now I know your going through a hard time, but your mother and brother need you. They lost someone too. I know you have it in you to put aside the hatred for me and be the daughter your mother needs."

With that I walked out her door and past everyone in the living room. They all looked up at me but said nothing. I got in my truck and went home. I needed to go home. To Emily. I truly meant what I said. I loved Emily with all my heart, but a part of me will always feel love for Leah. She was my first love, my true love, but Emily was my soul-mate.

Damn. This was going to be hard with Leah in the pack. I just didn't know how hard.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The funeral was today. Jared, Embry and Jacob were meeting us there. Jacob needed to go talk to Bella about the redheaded bloodsucker. Now that Cullen leech was back, we couldn't patrol Cullen land.

The funeral was just about ready to start, when my sensitive hearing heard Jared's car park in the parking lot of the church. I heard Jacob's swearing. I sighed and excused myself to meet them outside. I seen them leaning against the car waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked. It was Embry that answered seeing that Jacob was trying to control his temper.

"Bella took off with that Cullen leech to go save the one that left her broken in the woods. Apparently he's trying to kill himself because he thinks Bella is dead. So now Bella is going to run to her death to save him."

In the middle of the speech, Jacob slammed his fist down on the car roof leaving a fist size dent and then took off for the woods. I sighed and ran my finger's through my hair. Shit. "Go inside." I ordered Embry and Jared. They both went inside and I walked in the woods. I really didn't want to take off my suit just to put it back on again. So I did the next best thing.

"Jake," I paused and listened. I heard a rustling about a half mile away. I heard his heartbeat and his breathing too. I knew he could here me since he was in wolf form. I just hope he had enough decency to take off his suit first. "Look I'm sorry, but, there are people in that church right now who need us. They need us to be strong for them. Your father lost someone the other day. Someone who was like a brother to him, like a second father to all of us. I know your hurting, but you don't even know what's going to happen. She might waltz back in in a couple days with nothing wrong with her. Come on, Jake."

I didn't hear anything except his heartbeat and his breathing. He hadn't moved. My blood was starting to boil, but I held back the urge to phase.

"Damn it, Jake! I know your only sixteen, but you have a responsibility to these people to be there for them, to protect them. It's in your blood to lead the people of this tribe and pack. It's about time you grow up and stop throwing tantrums like a child. No one asked for this, no one wanted this, but it happened and there is nothing any of us can do about it except make the best out of it and that means getting up off your ass and dealing with this like a man! Now I don't know about you, but I am going inside that church and comforting my mother and fiancé. I suggest you do the same."

I turned around and walked out of the woods. I seen the pack standing in front of the church staring at the woods. When I emerged they all bowed their heads and walked back inside. I followed after them and took my seat in between my mother and Emily. Billy was in the front row with Sue. I leaned forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me and raised his eyebrow in a silent question. I shook my head letting him know that I didn't think Jacob was coming in.

Thirty minutes into the sermon the door opened and in walked Jacob. He wasn't in the same suit, but one that looked like he owned it before he changed. The pants looked like floods and jacket was about 3 inches too small. If it wasn't such a somber occasion, I would probably be laughing my ass off.

He walked to the front of the church and gave Sue a hug. Then he sat next to his father and put his hand on his shoulder. I felt a little squeeze on my hand and looked over to see Emily smiling at me.

Hours later, here I am patrolling the woods. All of us are here,except Jacob and Embry, who are running circles around the Swan residence. I was just getting ready to tell everyone to call it a night when the scent hit me.

_Fuck guys. She somehow got past us. Jacob she is on her way towards you!_

_I'm on it Sam._

All of us took off running towards Forks. We were about halfway there when we seen through Jacob's eye's that she got with in 2 miles of the house and froze. She whipped her head back and forth a couple times and then booked it in the opposite direction.

_What the hell happened?_

_I think she caught the scent of that little leech that was here._

_Damn, I didn't think the Cullens were that scary. You should have seen her face. She looked like Armageddon just happened._

_I wonder what they did to her._

_Ok, guys head home. She's gone for now._

We all headed home, since it was getting light out.

The next couple days were pure hell for us. Jacob kept driving us all crazy with thoughts of the different ways he thought Bella was going to die. Finally, one morning he came onto patrol looking all chipper but still grumbling and glowering.

"What the hell is up with you now?" Paul asked while he was putting on his shorts. He was just getting off of patrol with me.

"Bella came home last night. She's fine."

"I thought that was a good thing?" I said.

"She brought her leech with her. The one that left her a while ago."

A series of rumbled growls came from various places in the woods. The rest of the pack didn't like it. If he was back, that meant the rest of them were also. This wasn't good. How many more innocent kids from the bloodline would change now? How many more would be burdened with this curse?

"Jake, next time she comes down here, find out if they are staying or not."

"Will do, Sam."

Of course, she didn't show. Weeks passed and Jacob became increasingly agitated. Finally there was one particular conversation that snapped my patience.

"What if they slip, Sam. I remember she said something about one of them slipping on her last birthday or something. They'll kill her!"

"Jacob, for pete's sake, if you so worried about her just call her or something. I'm sure there is a reason she hasn't been down."

"Yeah those leeches probably won't let her. Probably thing we'll corrupt her against them or something. If there was only some way to keep her away from them."

He was basically talking to himself by this point. I was outright ignoring him until we walked into his garage and I heard him yell. I spun around and bared my teeth. My body was trembling with the on coming phase.

"That's it!" He yelled. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Damn it, Jacob. If I didn't know werewolves couldn't have heart attacks, I would have thought you just gave me one. What the hell are you yelling about."

"I know how to get her away from them."

"How?" He smiled his biggest shit-eating grin and stepped aside to reveal two shiny motorcycles.

"Your going to what? Run them over with the bikes? You do realize that they are basically as indestructible as us, don't you?"

"No, you ass. I'm going to get her grounded. She told me once before that if her father found out that she had been riding, that he would ground her for life. So, I will take the bike to her house and tell him I am only looking out for her best interest."

I thought about it for a minute. In a twisted way, it kinda made sense.

"I guess. You can also relay some information to them. Remind them about the treaty, like the no biting thing. If they slip, it means war. Also see if they seen that red headed bitch anywhere. We haven't caught hide nor hair of her since that day at Charlie's.

So it was agreed. Jacob would go, since he knew the Swan's the best and he was also the best controlled besides me. Embry and Quil would stand guard about a mile away so they could here and make sure he didn't break the treaty first if he did happened to phase. It seemed like a fool-proof plan. But like most fool-proof plans, they are anything but fool-proof.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I was just getting ready to sit down with my triple decker sandwich when I heard the unmistakable loud mouths of Embry, Quil, and Jacob. Thank God Emily was at work or she would stick her foot in their mouths for talking like that. The door slammed and the cussing boys walked in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She's going to have them bite her! I told them to remember the few key points of the treaty. To bite, not necessarily kill and she told me it's not my god damn business!"

"Jacob, you don't know that." I told him. Even though I was pretty sure that is exactly what she meant. I mean it made sense. Why would you want to be with someone when you were going to get old and they weren't. Emily and I had this conversation a couple of times. As soon as Jacob was old enough and wanted it I was passing the Alpha position down to him. And as soon as he threat of vampires were gone, I was going to stop phasing and grow old with Emily.

"Yeah, man. That's what I've been saying. Why the hell would she want that. Why the hell would she want to be a filthy bloodsucker?" Embry said. I could see he was just trying to ease Jacob's mind, he really didn't mean it. Jacob knew it too, but he started to calm down. He walked over to the kitchen table and slouched down in a chair.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This girl has got me running in circles. If she asked me too, I would probably try my damnest to jump over the moon for her. What the hell am I doing?" Jacob mumbled into his hands. I sat across from him and Embry and Quil sat on either side of him.

"If I didn't see inside your head every damn day, and I'm not saying it's a pretty sight, I would say from the way you acted you imprinted on her. But we all know you didn't, Jake. You have to let go. One of these days your going to imprint and all this is going to seem so stupid and childish." I told him

"I'm not going to imprint, Sam. I won't let myself. There will only be Bella."

"You know damn well you can't control it. If we could, don't you think I would have forced myself to imprint on Leah instead of breaking her heart and scaring Emily forever? Jake, you have to knock it off. You look like shit. Your bring the pack down. You have to get over this."

"I know. It's just so hard. It's like she's every where. I can't even go into my garage anymore with out thinking about her." He finally looked up and his eye's were bloodshot. "You know the reason she said she hasn't been down here? She said she was already grounded. She said if I would have just answered the phone I would have known that. But nooo, I had to ignore the phone and try to get her to come down here in person so I could talk some sense in her." He stood up quickly and walked towards the door. "I gotta go for a run."

"Just chill, Jake. It'll get better."

"I hope so. I don't' know how much more of this I can take. I might not be fully human, but I still am a man." And with that he was out the door. If we only knew how much more we would all have to take, we would probably have packed up the whole tribe and took the first flight to the next country.

A few more weeks went by, with us running constant patrols. Jacob, Quil and Embry had caught scent of that redheaded leech a few times, but had never seen her. So when we caught sight of her along our border today, I told them to wait but they didn't. They gave chase.

We followed her for a while, then it went past out border. I sent a Jacob and Paul down the border to see if she came back over. All of a sudden we seen her. She was coming straight at the border. I called them back and we started to give chase. She danced on the Cullen side when the Cullens themselves showed up minus one. They lunged at her and she jumped back on our side. She started dancing on the border line. Then the big Cullen lunged at her and missed and ran into Paul. Paul flipped and lunged at him, but he jumped back to their own side of the line. Then the blond bitch lunged for Paul.

_Jacob, flank him._

_Got it._

"Enough, Rosalie."

Then we felt calm. I growled but couldn't help but calm down. It was almost enough to make us phase back. I phased real quick anyway and made an agreement to follow the leech and they would follow us to make sure we have her scent. We followed her all the way past the Makah reservation. I was a little nervous since Emily's family lives there. Then we lost her in the water. We told them they weren't aloud on our land no matter what. Then we left. We all met up at my house as usual.

I walked up on the porch then turned around fuming.

"Jacob, you need to go tell the Cullen's that if they ever step on Quileute land again, it _will_ mean war. They messed it up. We would have had that filthy bloodsucker if it wasn't for that idiot of theirs jumping Paul. Do it somewhere populated. Also, don't let them know about our numbers. Bella doesn't know about Leah or Seth. I want it to stay that way. If we have to go to war, then I want the element of surprise." I turned to go in the house when I thought of something else, "Embry, Quil go with him but stay hidden." They all nodded and went home. I went straight to bed.

The next morning, Jacob spent the day at my house calling the Swans ever hour. Finally, sometime in the evening he got a hold of Bella to make sure they would be in school the next day. So I waited around for him to get back and let me know what they said. I had given the three of them permission to miss school for the day. The school doesn't even bother to question me when I call. I guess being Chief and an Elder does have it's perks. I got out of the chair on the porch when I heard their laughter.

"Sam, you should have seen him. I had him cringing in pain."

"What the hell did you do Jacob?"

"You know how he's a mind reader? Well, I guess he can read memories too. Soooo, I showed him a couple of the memories that have been in the pack mind. Like when you found Bella in the woods, and the one when I seen her take the dive off the cliff."

I sighed and sat back down. "You know, I can't understand why the hell, she would just take them back after all they did to her."

The next week when quickly, with Jacob bitching about Bella. Saturday night he was much more pleasant. Bella apparently had snuck out and came to see him. But I was pissed at how much information he had passed on to her. It gave those leeches an edge over us if it came to a war. Then it was Sunday. Total chaos. Emily was throwing a birthday party for her niece. Everything was going fine till the boys walked in. I was sitting in my recliner watching the game. Emily and her sister were in the kitchen cooking and Claire and Monica were on the floor playing. Jacob, Embry and Quil walked in when Quil froze. I heard Jacob say his name and Embry snicker, so I looked up. I followed his gaze and it was set on Claire. I looked back at his face and I knew that look. It was the same look I had when I met Emily. The same look Jared had when he seen Kim.

"Shit. Jacob get him outside. Now."

Emily came running into the living room, "What happened? Is everyone ok?" I looked at her and frowned.

"Oh, everything is just all hunky dory. I need to see Billy and Old Quil."

"Why?" She eyed me with suspicion.

"Quil, imprinted."

"That's good, right?"

"It was on Claire."

"WHAT! But she's 2. That's not possible is it?"

"I heard stories, but didn't think they would happen. Look, Em, would you please explain things to your sister. We need to work something out. He's going to need to see her as much as possible. And tell her not to worry, there is nothing romantic about it right now. He will just need to see her to make sure she is safe and healthy."

Emily nodded and I ran out the door. I found Jacob and Quil and dragged them to Old Quil's house. Old Quil took one look at him and started laughing.

"My boy, so you imprinted, did you?"

"On Emily's two year old niece." I grumbled.

"Oh? Well, that's different, but there are stories. He will just have to wait till she is old enough to have a relationship with her. In the meantime he can protect her and be there for her when she needs him."

"But she's two." Quil whined. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Jacob grinned and started laughing.

"Dude, this is the best thing that has happened all year."

"Shut up, Jacob."

"No, I mean, just wait till the rest of the guys hear."

Quil jumped up and grabbed Jacob by his collar. "You will say nothing. Understand?" It was time for me to step in. I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Quil, let him go. The boys will see it in your head anyway. It will be fine. Emily is talking to her mother right now. Normally we wouldn't have to tell the parents of imprints, but with her being so young, we need to set up some kind of visitation."

So this day, went just dandy.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Emily had sat her sister down and explained things as best she could. Her sister was hysterical, understandably. Then she met Quil. It's almost impossible not to like him. He's always so happy. She agreed that weekends and some holidays she could come visit and if she ever needed a baby sitter, she had him. He knew it was the best he was going to get till Claire got older.

The next week wasn't any better. Saturday night, Jacob drove us crazy. Him and Bella got into a fight. Then him and I got into a fight when we started plans for the war with the leeches once they bit Bella.

Then on Sunday, he came to me to discuss changing the boundaries.

"Absolutely not! They were put in place for a reason, Jacob."

"Come on, Sam. The people of Forks need protection."

"Jacob." I started. I put my hands up and rubbed my temples. "You are being ruled by your emotions. You have to put aside you feelings for Bella and think like a chief. I'm going to trust you on this one, but if I think it's a bad idea, then I'll over rule you."

"Thanks, Sam. Oh, and I invited Bella down here for the bonfire tonight. I thought it was a good idea to let her know what she will be missing out on."

I didn't say anything. I really didn't need to. He knew how much I disapproved. Those leeches knew to much already.

"Whatever, Jake. I have to go help Emily with the food."

I went back in the house and started loading food into his truck. Emily always went all out for these bon fires. This would be her second one. We then drove to the cliff top meeting place that the pack always meets at. I unloaded the truck and Emily, Kim and Leah got the food ready. Leah with much scowling on her part. I usually tried to keep her out of pack stuff except mandatory meetings and patrols. She prefered to stay to herself. She had turned into a pain to be around, so I obliged. I did feel bad. I had done this to her. She was always such a sweet girl. She had a good sense of humor, and always knew the right things to say. But now, now I didn't know what she was. No one wanted to patrol with her. I ended up bribing them with day's off. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and went and sat next to Emily. Everyone was already here. There was Kim sitting next to Jared. This was her first bonfire. It was also Quil, Seth and Leah's. It was sort of a welcome for them.

I seen Jacob coming out of the woods with a frantic looking Bella. I had already ordered the pack to be nice. Most of them like her fine. But there were the select few, namely Paul and Leah.

I heard Embry call out, "Hey, Vampire Girl." I chuckled. Leave it to Embry. Quil jumped up and gave her a huge hug. She came over and sat next to Emily, who gave her hand a squeeze. My Emily always knew how to make people feel welcome. It was Paul who surprised me. He started joking with her.

We started eating the food and with in an hour it was gone. The sun had sunk behind the clouds. I seen Kim falling asleep against Jared. He just stared at her, like she was a work of art. It was how I looked at Emily. Like I couldn't believe that this wonderful girl was made just for me.

I heard Jacob start to tell Bella about how we were getting ready to tell the stories. Every one started to pay attention. This is what we were. This was what we were born to do. Yes, some of us might think of it as a burden, but it is a birthright. Native American's are very spiritual, loyal people. No matter what was wrong in our lives, no matter how much we grew to resent what we had become, we were also very proud to have the honor. To be able to protect our loved ones. That made us respect what our ancestors have done all those years before us. It made us understand. So when Billy cleared his throat, we all sat up straighter. We all gave him our undivided attention. This was _who_ we were.

(Excerpt from Eclipse page 244)

He told the story of the beginning with the spirit warriors, with Kaheleha. When he mentioned Utlapa, Paul let out a hiss and I shot him a glare. He looked down and then back to Billy. When he mentioned about the color of our fur, Quil muttered, "So that's why Sam is all black, Black heart, Black fur." So I grinned and leaned into Quil, "And your chocolate fur reflects what? How _sweet_ you are?" He grinned back at me.

Then he started on the third wifes sacrifice. I seen Bella shrink against Jacob when Old Quil mentions the cold ones. It was almost comical. She could live with them, but not hear stories.

After the stories were over, all the girls were falling asleep. It was time that we called it a night. Jacob pulled Bella's cell phone out of her pocket with a look of disgust.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" I asked him.

"Calling her bloodsucker. If I want to see her again, I'm going to have to play nice."

I just shook my head. This was ridiculous. They were passing this girl back and forth like some child. Jacob needed to get over it. It's plain to every one but him, that she is so in love with that leech. She's not even his imprint.

The next weeks were killing us. I didn't trust the Cullens to keep to their bargain, so I had all the boys running doubles. I usually paired Leah with Seth and Quil. The two least likely to kill her. She was really annoying them with her remarks. Jacob came here last week with a very smug smile on his face. I remember the conversation.

"Jake, why do you look like you just swallowed a canary?" I asked him. But it wasn't him who answered, it was Embry.

"Bella punched him." He said with a laugh. Emily stopped her cooking and turned on Jacob.

"What'd you do?" Jacob just smiled. "I kissed her."

Everyone had just stared at him, then broke out laughing. We all had a good joke about it. Then today he came back with Quil and Embry in tow, and a very serious look on his face. He looked like an Alpha. I jumped up.

"What? What happened?"

He replayed the days events. That the bloodsuckers had found out that an army was coming for Bella. There were too many for them. They needed help. I sat down. It was our job to protect the people. But it meant siding with leeches.

"Fine. But we're going in wolf form. I don't trust them."

As we walked in the clearing. Our full number's took them by surprise. I had ordered Jacob not to admit any more wolves who had phased. Collin and Brady phased just last week. I took in the Cullens standing there in awe, and I wondered if Levi Uley was rolling over in his grave. His great-grandson, who was now an Alpha of a pack, was siding with, and fighting side by side with, leeches. What has this world come to.

We went over the plans. Got each other's scent so we didn't make any mistakes, then went home. In four days. They would be here. Hopefully we all survived.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

(We all know what happened at the fight, so this is Emily's POV)

Kim, and I were standing on the porch, with me holding Claire. We had just watched our men leave to go fight an army of newborns. I was trying to be strong, so Kim wouldn't worry. So Claire wouldn't realize anything was wrong. Collin and Brady were in wolf form outside our house in the woods, where they could keep an eye on the house.

"Come on, Kim. There is no reason for us to just stand here. We don't know how long it's going to take."

She nodded and followed me in the house. Sue was sitting at the table drinking some tea. She looked up as we walked in.

"They leave already?" I nodded and set Claire down in front of the TV. It made a nice mechanical babysitter. I then walked over to the table and sat down, too. I watched as Kim paced back and forth for at least two hours. No one said anything at all. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. We have to do something to keep us busy."

"Emily, I can't. They're out there fighting God knows what. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Kim, we'll be fine. Nothing will go wrong...." I was cut off by a series of howls filling the air. My heart stopped. We all looked at each other and ran to the front porch.

We listened for about 20 minutes till we could hear what sounded like a wounded animal. Then I seen Quil and Embry carrying a large russet wolf who was putting up quite a fuss. Sam came after him, along with the rest of the pack.

I ran to Sam, who had his arms open.

"God, what happened?"

"Jacob decided that he had to play hero. A leech snuck up on Leah, and he pushed her out of the way and the leech crushed him. We have to get him to his house. I need to call Billy. No doubt he heard us howling." I nodded and watched him run off.

He came back outside. "You guys take him to his house. Carlisle will be there shortly. Try to get him to phase back. He might be a leech, but he's a doctor, not a veterinarian."

They all scattered and did what he said. I sunk down on the chair on the porch and thanked god it was all over. Now we could get back on with our lives.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next years went pretty well. I found out I had a sister who came and moved in with us. Paul imprinted on her. Then she ended up phasing and a leech was after her. The same one that killed our father and her mother.

Emily got pregnant so we had to get married in a hurry. We had problems, with my sister in the beginning. She had a problem with me and I the same with her. I was upset that she got to grow up with our father, even though he was still a dead beat. She was upset that I got to grow up on the reservation with family and friends. In the end though, it all turned out well.

The pack mates all imprinted one by one. Brady was the last one to imprint. We found out that there is another pack like ours out there. There are also other shape-shifter's, but they shift into different forms. One of the pack member's imprinted on a coyote shifter.

About 10 yrs after the battle, Jacob who by then took over Alpha, imprinted on a female wolf shifter like us, from the other pack. After their wedding Leah ran away, and coincidentally imprinted on a werewolf. A real, live werewolf.

So, here I am, an old man. My pack mates all quit phasing when their children got old enough to phase if need be. We all have children and we're happy. The Cullens come to visit ever once in a while. We held a meeting once to see if we wanted them near our children. We decided to wait till our children were old enough then told them everything. We wanted them to decide for themselves if they wanted to phase. We never had an option, but we all loved the life we lived and our mates. Most of our children said yes. Those who didn't got sent to Hawaii to live with Jacob's sister for a year, so they didn't get affected. Our children did the same for their children.

So the cycle continues. The reservation will never be caught off guard again. Our pack, might not be as big as it once was, but we have allies. Who will fight for us, with us. Vampires, Werewolves, shape-shifters, even a witch or two. We will never again, have to worry about getting attacked.

So this is my life. I can honestly say, that it has been good.

**THE END**


End file.
